Mark You As Mine (The Sun And His Moon)
by MINnaelf99
Summary: "Tanda bulan yang kau miliki adalah penarik nafsu laki-laki" Sungmin terlahir dengan tanda bulan. Hanya Kyuhyun, sang matahari yang dapat menutup tanda itu, tetapi sebagai gantinya ia harus menjadi milik sang penangkalnya dan menuruti semua permintaanya. KYUMIN ! Other SJ Pairing! . warning: Typos/Newbie/Abal/Yaoi/BoyxBoy . RnR please? :D CHAPTER 4 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

**Mark You As Mine (The Sun And His Moon)**

Author : MINnaelf99

Genre : Romance

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Other cast if needed

Warning : Typos/Newbie/Abal/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/

KyuMin is belongs to each other and this story is belongs to me, so they are all belongs to me *slapped

RnR please ? ^w^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hei anak muda. Kemarilah sebentar kalau kau tak keberatan" ucap seorang Pria Tua yang ditemui Sungmin pagi ini saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

"eh? Aku? Uhm.. ada apa?" Sungminpun mendatangi Pria tua itu dan menunjukan ekspresi bingung dan hati hatinya. Jaga jaga mungkin pria ini mau mencuri.

"Duduklah sebentar. Aku hanya meminta waktumu sekitar 15 menit saja. kau takkan terlambat bukan?" ucap pria tua itu dan meminta Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Taman itu terlihat sepi karena masih sangat pagi, dan sepertinya rencana Sungmin untuk makan dulu di kantin gagal karena harus mendengarkan pria tua itu bicara dulu.

Setelah Sungmin menuruti pria itu untuk duduk di sampingnya, Pria tua itu memandang lekat lekat wajah Sungmin dan mengibakan rambut belakang Sungmin yang sedikit panjang. Lalu ia menarik sedikit kerah baju bagian kanan Sungmin. Ia terlihat sedang memandangi daerah perpotongan leher sungmin dengan pundaknya.

Sungmin terkejut dan berusaha menjauh mundur dari pria tua itu. akhirnya pria tua itu ikut menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin dan menghela nafasnya, lalu memandang Sungmin dengan prihatin.

"uhm..mianhae, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat leherku tadi?" Sungmin sedikit merinding dan memegangi bekas tempat yang disentuh pria tua itu tadi.

"mian membuatmu terkejut. Kau pasti sangat takut sekarang, Tapi ketahuilah aku sedang tak berbuat jahat kepadamu." Pria tua itu kembali tersenyum dengan ramah, terlihat kedua lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Sebelumnya kuperkenalkan diriku, namaku Park Jung Soo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk. Aku hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa dan mempunyai suami dengan 2 anak." Leeteuk tetap tersenyum dengan kedua lesung pipinya. Sedangkan Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, ia memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan aneh dan berpikiran kalau sepertinya dia harus periksa kuping.

"ma..maksudmu? uhm.. mian kalau pertanyaan ini aneh. Kau namja bukan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan sangat hati hati takut menyinggung pria yang terlihat ramah kepadanya ini.

"hahaha. Ya benar, aku ini namja dan memiliki suami yang juga namja. Baiklah aku tak ingin membuatmu lebih bingung lagi. tapi boleh aku tahu dulu siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu sekarang?" ucap Leeteuk lagi dan ia menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Lee Sungmin. 17. Jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan maksud dari semua ini Tuan Park?" Sungmin terlihat makin tak sabaran kepada Leeteuk yang semakin membuatnya bingung ini.

"baik. Syukurlah kau sudah dapat mengetahui ini sebelum umurmu 20 tahun nanti. Begini, apa kau pernah melihat 'tanda' yang ada pada bagian perpotongan leher dengan pundakmu, tepatnya sedikit hampir menyentuh tengkukmu?" Leeteuk kembali menanyakan pertanyaan. Dan akhirnya kali ini Sungmin mulai mendapatkan jawaban dari semua tanda tanyanya.

"euhm. Iya aku tahu. Kata ibuku tanda ini sudah ada padaku dari saat aku lahir. Walau aku tak pernah melihatnya karena tempatnya di dekat tengkukku tapi aku bisa menyentuhnya karena sedikit menimbul. Apa kau tahu tanda apa itu?" Sungmin menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu. Tanda itu memang selalu membuatnya penasaran sejak dulu, ibunya bilang mungkin hanya tanda lahir. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tanda itu walau ia sendiri tak pernah melihatnya.

"bentuk tandamu adalah bulan. Dan bentuknya seperti ini.." Leeteuk menarik sedikit kerah bajunya seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada Sungmin dan menunjukkan tanda yang sama persis dengan milik Sungmin pada daerah yang sama juga.

"eh..? jadi bentuknya seperti ini.. euhm, sebenarnya tanda apa ini? Kenapa aku dan kau punya tanda yang sama?" Sungmin semakin tertarik pada pembicaraan ini. Ia semakin dekat dengan jawabannya.

"kkk~ kau semangat sekali Sungmin-ssi. Tapi sepertinya kau takkan merasa senang setelah mengetahui tanda apa yang kau miliki" Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sungmin yang semakin penasaran saat ini.

"begini, tanda itu adalah tanda spesial untuk para 'uke' yang terpilih oleh dewi bulan. Tanda itu dibuat oleh dewi bulan dengan menggigit daerah itu, setelah darah segar itu membeku terbentuklah bentuk bulan disana. Tanda bulan itu adalah penarik nafsu laki laki, Tanda itu membuat libido seorang namja beralih ke tingkat maksimal saat melihatmu. Tanda itu akan bekerja disaat kau menginjak usia ke 20. Disaat itulah hidupmu takkan pernah tenang lagi" Leeteuk terlihat sangat serius saat ini, Sungminpun terlihat sangat tegang mendengar penjelasana Leeteuk.

Sempat Sungmin mengira ia bercanda dengan membawa bawa kata dewi bulan. Tetapi mata Leeteuk tak mengisyaratkan kebohongan apapun. Ia terlihat takut saat ini, mungkinkah ia harus menjadi seorang budak Homosex nantinya? Tanda yang ia memiliki itu adalah penarik nafsu laki laki bukan?

"a...pa?" Sungmin sangat takut saat ini. Detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan mulai bekeringat dingin.

"dewi bulan membuat tanda seperti itu hanya kepada seorang yang terlahir dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sempurna. Lihatlah wajahmu, sangat imut bukan? Dan bentuk tubuhmu yang mungil tapi berisi itu. rambutmu juga sangat halus. Kau memiliki poros tubuh yang sempurna. Dan bukan aku ingin memamerkan, tapi kau juga dapat melihat wajah dan tubuhku sendiri." Leeteuk terlihat sedikit menegapkan posisi duduknya agar Sungmin dapat melihatnya.

Memang benar, wajah Leeteuk terlihat sangat cantik meski ia sudah berumur, tubuhnya juga masih sangat bagus untuk ukuran umurnya. Lesung pipinya juga menambah titik berat kata 'sempurna' pada tubuhnya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk. Dan dia semakin takut untuk membayangkan kehidupannya kelak saat ia berumur 20 nanti.

"Tetapi tentunya setiap tanda yang terbuka itu pasti memilikki penangkal untuk menutupnya kembali" Kata kata Leeteuk membuat Sungmin kembali bersemangat dan berharap penuh pada kata kata Leeteuk barusan.

"Apa penangkalnya?" Sungmin langsung bertanya kepada Leeteuk yang ia yakini sekarang adalah orang yang dekat dengannya karena memiliki nasip yang sama.

"lebih tepatnya siapa penangkalnya? Tugasmulah untuk mencari si penangkal itu. dia juga memiliki tanda yang diberikan dewi bulan, tetapi tanda yang berbeda untuk para 'seme', tandanya berbentuk matahari pada lapisan dalam pupil matanya. Tanda yang tentunya sangat mencolok. Warna matanya pasti coklat muda dan memerah pada bagian lapisan dalam pupilnya karena adanya tanda itu. Hanya namja dengan tanda seperti itu yang dapat menangkal tanda milikmu." Leeteuk kembali menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Tentunya ini adalah bagian terpenting yang harus Sungmin ingat.

"tapi dimana aku dapat menemukan Namja dengan tanda seperti itu? pasti sedikit sekali orang di dunia ini yang diberi tanda seperti itu oleh dewi bulan bukan?" Sungmin terlihat sedikit murung kembali. Tetapi inilah takdirnya sekarang. Ia perlu menjalaninya demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"entahlah. Tapi didalam kasusku, suamiku sekarang adalah namja yang memiliki tanda matahari pada lapisan dalam pupilnya. Dan ternyata dia adalah seorang yang sering berada di sekitarku, hanya saja aku tak menyadarinya. Mungkin kau juga akan menemukkannya cepat atau lambat karena para 'seme' takkan jauh dari 'uke'nya. Itulah menurutku" Leeteuk melipat tangannya. Ia merasa harus membantu namja yang nasipnya sama dengan dirinya.

"euhm.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan.. kenapa kau menikahi penangkal tandamu? Bukankah kalian sesama namja? Dan.. euhm apa kedua anakmu adalah anak angkat?" Sungmin kembali berhati hati saat melontarkan pertanyaan semacam ini. Hal seperti ini masih asing dalam hidupnya.

"ah~ begini.. jika kau sudah menemukkan penangkalmu, dan saat dia bersedia untuk melindungimu, itu artinya kau juga bersedia untuk menjadi miliknya dan menuruti semua perkataannya. Karena kau adalah 'uke'nya. Hidupmu sudah pasti akan berakhir dengan namja penangkal tandamu. Jika kau menikahi yeoja bersiaplah diserang jutaan namja yang sedang berada disekelilingmu. Silahkan membayangkan sendiri. Dan untuk soal anakku. Mereka benar benar anak yang kukandung didalam rahimku. Dewi bulan memberikan rahim pada setiap uke pilihannya" Jawaban Leeteuk membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri dan lumayan terkejut, ia akan mengandung juga kelak.

"aih.. kejam sekali... kenapa hidupku harus berakhir seperti itu juga? Kau pasti sangat menderita sekarang.." Sungmin memandang prihatin kepada sahabat barunya ini.

"hahahaha.. tidak sama sekali. Justru aku sangat bahagia sekarang tinggal dengan suami yang kucintai dan kedua anakku yang mulai tumbuh remaja sekarang. Hidupku sangat menyenangkan" jawaban Leeteuk sangat diluar dugaan Sungmin.

"kau lihat tandaku barusan bukan? Apa yang berbeda dari tanda itu dengan milikmu?" Leeteuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"euhm.. apakah milikmu tak menimbul?" Sungmin berpikir sejenak dan menebak-nebak.

"ya. Kau benar.. miliku sudah tak menimbul karena suamiku telah menutupnya. Saat umurku 20 tiap hari aku dikejar-kejar sekelompok namja gila yang memandang lapar tubuhku. Tapi tibatiba Kangin muncul dan menyelamatkanku. Ia bilang sudah lama ia menyukaiku dan ternyata ia adalah pasangan hidupku. Lalu lama kelamaan saat aku mulai mencintainya tanda miliku mulai tidak menimbul dan sudah tak pernah ada namja bernafsu lagi di sekitarku." Leeteuk menceritakan sedikit kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit dan berakhir manis sampai saat ini.

"nama suamimu Kangin?" Sungmin kembali bertanya dan hanya diikuti anggukan dari Leeteuk.

"kau sangat bahagia.. tapi bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku akan menemukan penyelamatku? Apakah ia bersedia membantuku? Apakah aku bisa mencintainya juga?" Sungmin sedikit menunduk. Ia tak dapat membayangkan hidupnya bila ia harus berakhir sebagai budak para homosex nantinya.

"Tenanglah Sungmin-ssi. Dewi bulan tidak sejahat yang kau kira. Ia memberikan tanda seperti ini kepada uke pilihannya. Itu artinya kita ini spesial, dan ia ingin kita merasakan kisah yang membahagiakan seperti aku saat ini. Percayalah kau pasti akan bahagia nantinya" Leeteuk mengusap lengan Sungmin dan tesernyum lembut kepadanya.

Sungmin membalas senyumnya dan berdiri dari kursi taman itu.

"jeongmal gomawoyo Tuan Park. Aku beruntung sekali bertemu denganmu.. kuharap kita dapat bertemu lain waktu. Aku sudah harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Jaga dirimu Tuan Park, Sampai jumpa" Sungmin membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Leeteuk untuk pergi ke sekolah.

'kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Hidupku akan sangat berat kelaknya. Kuharap aku dapat menemukanmu segera penyelamatku..' batinnya selama perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

**_-3 tahun kemudian- _**

.

.

"Minnie-ah, tolong masukan ini ke dalam dokumen A. Hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk, tolong kerjakan semua yang ada disini ya" ucap namja tinggi dengan mata bulat dan rambut yang sedikit ikal kecoklatan.

"Baik Kyuhyun-ssi. Tak perlu mengahwatirkan hal disini, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau pergi saja dulu." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil kertas laporan dari tangan namja tinggi tadi yang bernama Kyuhyun.

"tak perlu seformal itu. kita kan sudah 3 bulan bekerjasama, panggil saja dengan cukup namaku. Aku merasa tak enak karena lebih muda darimu minnie-ah" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan bibir tebalnya kepada Sungmin, sekertaris pribadinya.

"akulah yang tidak enak kalau memanggilmu hanya dengan nama. Bagaimanapun kau adalah bosku" Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dan bibir plumnya itupun melebar mengikuti otot senyumnya.

"dasar kau ini" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin, kebiasaannya yang mulai ia lakukan saat Sungmin membuat hatinya gemas.

"aish.. jangan mengacak rambutku!" Sungmin kembali membenarkan tataan rambutnya sambil mempoutkan bibir plumnya itu. membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas.

"ah iya.. besok umurmu 20 kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam. Anggap saja itu kado dariku karena aku tak sempat membelikanmu apa apa minnie-ah. Kau tau kan kita sangat sibuk, apalagi menyambut tahun baru ini." Kyuhyun membenarkan jas kerjanya, sebentar lagi ia akan menemui kliennya.

"ah ne.. benar. Jinjja? Terimakasih banyak. Akan ku terima dengan senang hati Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin tersenyum manis menerima ajakkan bosnya itu.

"hahaha. Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya. Tolong telpon aku jika ada yang penting terjadi" Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dengan Sungmin untuk menemui kliennya. Ia sangat sibuk.

Sungmin membenahi kemejanya sebentar lalu teringat akan perkataan bosnya barusan. Dan ia langsung tertunduk lemas saat menyadarinya.

"benar... besok.. umurku 20... eo.. eottohke? Aku belum menemui penyelamatku hingga kini" Sungmin memeluk lututnya yang terasa lemas. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok kepada dirinya.

Apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok?

Apakah ia akan berakhir menjadi budak homosex?

Siapa penangkal tanda milik Sungmin?

**TBC~**

* * *

HAI ! MINnaelf99 is back with new FF yang tak jauh jauh dari appa dan eomma saya. KYUMIN ! *Tarik bendera KYUMIN

Lalu saya minta maaf untuk para reviewers yang meminta sequel. Author tidak membuat sequel dari FF Tie My Shoes, Tie My Heart. Karena mau bikin sequel juga saya bingung ceritanya mau gimana... *sweatdrop

Dan seperti sebelumnya, FF ini terinpirasi dari kehidupan nyata saya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Author tibatiba dipanggil guru taekwondo anak sd di sekolah author dan dia bilang author punya tanda penarik pria dan semacamnyalah. Gak author tanggepin serius sih, abis takutnya becanda. Buat apa juga kan dipikirin. Eh jadi kepikiran FF deh :3 kkk~

Yaa mudah mudahan FF ini berkenan di hati para Reviewers sekalian. Author mengharapkan review dari anda sekalian, bagaimana cerita ini? Apakah menarik? Dan adakah kekurangan yang perlu saya tangani? Mohon reviewnya :D

Gamshahamnida~ *bow 180 derajat *patah tulang *gak update lagi - gaplokin aja nih kata terakhir

Sampai jumpa di next Chapter ! :D

**-MINnaelf99-**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAP! chapter 2 is UPDATE !**

**sebelumnya terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang udah Review. Author kembali senyam senyum sendiri waktu bacanya. ternyata FF ini diberi kesan positif dari readers. terimakasih banyak :D**

**Enjoy Reading ! :D**

* * *

_"ah iya.. besok umurmu 20 kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam. Anggap saja itu kado dariku karena aku tak sempat membelikanmu apa apa minnie-ah. Kau tau kan kita sangat sibuk, apalagi menyambut tahun baru ini." Kyuhyun membenarkan jas kerjanya, sebentar lagi ia akan menemui kliennya._

_"ah ne.. benar. Jinjja? Terimakasih banyak. Akan ku terima dengan senang hati Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin tersenyum manis menerima ajakkan bosnya itu._

_"hahaha. Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya. Tolong telpon aku jika ada yang penting terjadi" Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dengan Sungmin untuk menemui kliennya. Ia sangat sibuk._

_Sungmin membenahi kemejanya sebentar lalu teringat akan perkataan bosnya barusan. Dan ia langsung tertunduk lemas saat menyadarinya._

_"benar... besok.. umurku 20... eo.. eottohke? Aku belum menemui penyelamatku hingga kini" Sungmin memeluk lututnya yang terasa lemas. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok kepada dirinya._

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang di apartemennya. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Berkali kali ia menatap jarum jam yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.50.

Suara kembang api bergemuruh seakan menyambut datangnya tahun yang baru, rasanya sekaligus menjemput hari jadi Sungmin yang ke 20.

"ugh.. kenapa cepat sekali besok datang..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus mengacak rambutnya. Ia sangat frustasi sekarang.

Kalau untuk membela diri sendiri tentunya Sungmin pasti bisa untuk menghadapi namja yang akan menyerangnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau jumlah namja yang menyerangnya sampai puluhan, ratusan, bahkan jutaan nantinya? Mana mungkin Sungmin melawan mereka semua sendirian.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, perlahan ia menitikkan air matanya. Ia benar benar tak rela jika tubuhnya akan dikerjai mulai dari beberapa menit lagi.

"Penyelamatku... matahari... tolong aku.." Sungmin memeluk lututnya. Tepat saat itu juga detik jarum menunjukkan pukul 00.00.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari lelapnya. Ternyata semalam ia tertidur dalam posisi memeluk lututnya. Saat ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, wajahnya kembali ia tekuk. Ia sungguh tidak siap menghadapi hari ini.

"syukurlah hari ini libur. Kuharap tak ada yang datang ke apartemenku" Sungmin sedikit lega dan dapat menarik napas untuk hari ini sepertinya.

"ah! Bodoh... hari ini Kyuhyun-ssi akan mengajakku makan malam.. apa jadinya nanti? Ugh.. bagaimana ini.." Sungmin kembali mengacak rambutnya, kenapa baru bangun saja ia harus berpikir keras seperti ini.

Sungmin terlihat mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit tersenyum, ia mendapatkan cara untuk menghindari keluar apartemen hari ini. Sungmin langsung mengambil Hpnya dan mendial nomor Kyuhyun.

"yeoboseyo?" ucap seorang di seberang sana.

"ah Kyuhyun-ssi. Mengenai makan malam yang kau tawarkan kepadaku, mianhae sepertinya aku tak bisa datang. Badanku sedikit lemas, aku rasa aku harus beristirahat hari ini" Sungmin mendatarkan suaranya, berusaha berbicara dengan nada yang dapat meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"jinjja? Ah sayang sekali.. baiklah kalau begitu, cepat sembuh ne minnie-ah" Kyuhyun menjawab Sungmin. Terlihat senyuman mengembang di wajah Sungmin, ia berhasil menghindari pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"ah ne gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan menutup teleponnya" Sungmin baru akan menutup teleponnya tetapi tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun kembali memanggil namanya.

"ah! Minnie-ah.." ucap Kyuhyun di seberang telepon.

"ne Kyuhyun-ssi?" balas Sungmin sedikit khawatir, jangan jangan Kyuhyun tetap memaksanya keluar malam ini.

"Saengil chukka hamnida" ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan sambil tersenyum walau ia yakin Sungmin takkan melihatnya saat ini.

"ah? Eum ne.. gomawoyo kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan ulangtahun pertamanya ternyata dari bosnya sendiri.

"nee.. jangan telat makan dan minum obat ne" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan Sungmin mengiyakannya sebelum ia akhirnya menutup panggilan itu.

"fiuuhh.. setidaknya hari ini aku masih bisa tenang" pikir Sungmin lalu ia berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk memasak sarapan paginya.

.

.

-19.00-

Sungmin terus mengganti channel TVnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sangat bosan hari ini, mengingat ia tak boleh keluar apartemen bahkan di hari ulangtahunnya ini.

"haah.. bosan sekali." Sungmin mematikan TVnya dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur bersiap untuk tidur saja.

'Ting Tong'

Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengar suara itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar pintu belnya berbunyi.

"ba..bagaimana ini?" Sungmin bangun dan berdiri. Ia tampak panik saat ini, ia sungguh berharap seseorang dibalik pintu itu adalah yeoja, bukannya namja.

"nu..nuguseyo?" Sungmin memberanikan diri berteriak saat ia berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya.

"aku Dara, Sungmin-ah!" ucap Dara, teman kerja Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap noonanya sendiri.

"oh Dara noona! Sebentar aku bukakan pintu" Sungmin bernafas lega mengetahui bahwa seseorang dibalik pintu ini adalah yeoja.

Saat Sungmin membukakan pintu, tiba tiba saja suara terompet menyapu bersih gendang telinganya. Terlihat rekan rekan kerjanya baik namja dan yeoja membawakan kue tart bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Sungmin 20!'

"SURPRISE!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan disaat yang bersamaan Sungmin sangat terkejut. Terlihat Kyuhyun juga sedang meniupkan terompet untuknya. Pasti ini semua ulah Kyuhyun.

'BLAAAKK'

Tiba tiba saja kue tart itu jatuh, para namja yang tengah memegangi kue itu melepaskan kue itu begitu saja dan terlihat muka mereka yang memerah dan berkeringat seperti sedang kepanasan. Satu persatu namja disana berubah menjadi sangat aneh dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan ingin memperkosanya. Tetapi hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih biasa dan ikut terkejut bersama dengan yeoja yeoja disana juga Sungmin yang sekarang tubuhnya sedang bergetar.

"A..ANDWAEEEEEE!" Sungmin segera berlari dari kerumunan itu dan menerobos mereka satu persatu, para namja yang berubah menjadi buas itu langsung saja mengejar Sungmin sambil melepaskan pakaian mereka hingga bugil di hadapan umum. Para yeoja disana hanya mampu berteriak dan Kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung ikut mengejar Sungmin, ia merasa tak yakin tapi ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

.

.

"ANDWAEEE! ANDWAEEE!" Sungmin terus berlari sambil meninju satu persatu namja yang terlihat sangat ingin menciuminya dengan buas. Sungmin tak perduli arah larinya, ia hanya mampu berlari tanpa berpikir apa apa lagi. jumlah orang yang mengejarnya saat ini sudah tak dapat dihitung lagi, Sungmin sedang berlari di jalanan yang tentunya ramai dengan para namja yang menoleh kepadanya dan beralih mengejarnya.

"Tidak... tidak... TIDAAAAAAAKKK !" Sungmin berkali kali memukul kasar pagar besi yang menutupi jalan larinya. Benar, ini jalan buntu.

Segerombolan namja yang berubah buas itu semakin mendekati tubuh Sungmin, tubuh mereka semua sudah naked dan junior mereka menegang dengan sempurna. Sungmin terduduk lemas dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia meremas kuat pagar besi itu sambil memandang para pemangsa yang menginginkan tubuhnya kini.

'habislah sudah.. aku akan mati' batin Sungmin sambil menutup matanya saat gerombolan namja buas itu mulai menyentuh bahunya.

'HUP'

Tiba tiba saja tubuh Sungmin terangkat dan digendong oleh seseorang, Sungmin masih menutup matanya tak berani mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Namja itu membawa Sungmin pergi dengan melompati pagar besi itu sambil menggendong Sungmin.

Ia langsung membawa Sungmin sambil berlari dan ia juga menutupi wajah Sungmin dengan mengenakkan topi ke kepalanya. Ia kembali berlari membawa Sungmin untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Kali ini tenang karena gerombolan namja itu sudah sadar kembali dan keheranan dengan apa yang terjadi saat Sungmin dan namja yang menggendongnya itu menjauh dari tempat itu.

'BLAAM'

Namja itu menutup pintu apartemen Sungmin dan menguncinya, ia segera mendudukkan Sungmin di sofa.

"Minnie-ah, gwaenchana?" Ia buka topi yang ia pakaikan tadi dan memegangi kedua pipi Sungmin, wajahnya sangat pucat saat ini.

"K..Kyuhyun..?" Sungmin terlihat tak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi ia jelas yakin orang yang menyelamatkan dan menggendongnya sampai sini adalah Kyuhyun.

"gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun membelai lembut wajah Sungmin.

"tenanglah, semuanya sudah baik baik saja sekarang. Ada aku disini." Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia menangis sejadi jadinya mengingat kejadian menyeramkan yang baru saja ia alami.

.

.

Setelah sekitar beberapa jam kemudian dan Kyuhyun yakini Sungmin sudah lebih tenang, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menegakkan duduk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menuruti gerak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah.. bolehkah aku melihat area perpotongan leher dan pundakmu sebentar?" Kyuhyun segera menarik sedikit kaos yang Sungmin kenakkan dan menemukan tanda bulan pada daerah itu. Ia terlihat tersenyum evil saat menemukannya.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu.. bulanku.." ucap Kyuhyun dan segera ingin mencium bibir plum milik Sungmin. Tapi dengan segera Sungmin mendorong kecil dan mengelak dari ciuman Kyuhyun.

"mi..mian..." ucap Sungmin pelan dan menutup matanya takut Kyuhyun akan marah kepadanya.

"hahaha, apa kau tak percaya kepadaku? Minnie-ah, lihatlah ini" Kyuhyun segera melepas satu lens kontak yang ia kenakan, lalu menatap Sungmin intens.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat mata Kyuhyun, di bagian dalam lapisan pupilnya terdapat bentuk matahari yang bewarna merah.

"itulah kenapa akulah satu satunya namja yang tak terpengaruh tadi. Kau tak punya pilihan lain minnie.. kau harus mau menerimaku sebagai tuanmu." Kyuhyun menunjukkan evil smirk yang baru pertama kali Sungmin liat setelah 3 bulan ia bersama Kyuhyun sebagai rekan kerja.

"a...pa? apa itu artinya aku harus menjadi budak seksmu?" Sungmin menatap wajah mataharinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"hei.. tidak sekasar ucapanmu minnie-ah~ kau hanya perlu menjadi milikku dan menuruti semua perkataanku, arrachi?" Kyuhyun menaikkan dagu Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya dan memberikkannya evil smirk sekali lagi.

"ta..tapi..." Sungmin masih ingin mengelak dari semua kenyataan ini. Rasanya ini sama saja tetap menyiksa dirinya.

"baiklah, pilihlah sendiri. Menjadi milikku atau menjadi bulan bulanan seks oleh para namja gila yang akan menyerangmu hanya dengan melihat wajahmu minnie-ah?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari sofa apartemen Sungmin.

"Jika kau sudah menentukkan pilihanmu, telepon aku ne? Aku akan sangat bersedia untuk melindungimu bulanku" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum evil sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin.

"ugh... kenapa ini semua harus terjadi kepadaku..." Sungmin beranjak dari sofanya dan menidurkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuknya. Setetes air mata kembali keluar dari sudut matanya sebelum ia terlelap dan beristirahat sejenak dari semua kenyataan ini.

.

.

.

"uungh..." Sungmin sedikit melenguh saat sinar matahari mulai memasuki sela sela jendelanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sampai ia terbiasa dengan cahaya itu. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang dan menerima sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendelanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mentatap tangan yang disinari cahaya itu.

"matahari.." gumamnya.

Sungmin segera bangkir dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi. Hari ini masih hari libur kerjanya, biarkanlah ia bersantai di hari liburnya ini.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sungmin membereskan tempat tidurnya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Hanya saja umurnya sudah 20 lewat sehari. Ia harus mulai menjalani hari dengan umur kepala 2 itu.

Sekilas ia mengingat kembali kejadian heboh semalam berkatnya, ia yakin saat ia meninggalkan namja namja itu keadaan sangat kacau. Sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ini bukan salahnya bukan?

Sungmin berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk mulai memasak sarapannya, tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah lemari kosong dan kulkas yang luas karena tak ada bahan makanan tersisa disana.

"apa? Tidak.. bisakah jangan sekarang?" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi sejak ia berumur 20 tahun.

Segera Sungmin gelagapan berlari ke meja teleponnya, mencari cari mungkin ada satu brosur makanan yang dapat ia pesan delivery. Dan ternyata tak ada satupun.

"Aish..." Sungmin menyesal telah membuang brosur brosur makanan yang didapatnya, ia pikir kertas kertas itu hanya akan menjadi sampah di apartemennya.

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap di rumah dan menahan rasa laparnya. Ia belum bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Ketahuilah jumlah namja di seoul itu tak terhitung.

"Apa aku minta tolong Kyuhyun?" pikirnya sejenak.

"tidak.. itu artinya aku merelakan tubuhku untuknya begitu saja"

"lagipula tenyata sifat aslinya seperti itu? astaga tak terlihat sama sekali saat di kantor. Evil sekali.."

"tapi mungkin tidak buruk juga menyerahkan diriku kepadanya, ia adalah pembisnis muda yang mulai berhasil bukan? Di usia mudanya saja ia sudah berhasil mengelola perusahaan karena ayahnya sudah meninggal."

"tidak.. apa aku semurahan itu menyerahkan tubuhku untuknya?"

"tapi kalau tidak aku akan menjadi bulan bulanan seks para namja buas itu"

"arghh! Tidak tahu ah!" Sungmin kembali mengulung dirinya bersama selimut tebalnya, ia rasa tidur adalah hal terbaik untuk melupakan rasa laparnya.

Sudah 20 menit Sungmin membolak balik tubuhnya, ia tak juga tertidur. Selain tubuhnya memang sudah tak mengantuk ia juga kelaparan.

"ugh... perutku bunyi.. bagaimana ini?" Sungmin memegangi perutnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"baiklah begini saja.."

Sungmin mengambil HPnya dan mendial nomor bosnya itu, Kyuhyun.

"yeoboseyo, eum.. Kyuhyun-ssi.." ucap ragu Sungmin

"ne Minnie-ah? Kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu? Wah cepat sekali" ucap Kyuhyun di seberang telepon sambil sedang melihat jam sekilas.

"annii... eum, bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar untuk belanja bahan makanan? Aku sangat kelaparan dan tidak ada yang bisa kumasak disini" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap Kyuhyun bersedia menemaninya.

"begini minnie.. aku sebagai penangkalmu, harus melakukan 'sesuatu' kepadamu untuk menangkal tanda itu. bukan dengan berada disekitarmu, jangan salah mengerti. Karena itu aku menunggu jawabanmu, kau harus bersedia menjadi milikku dulu baru aku akan menangkal tandamu minnie-ah~" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menunggingkan senyum evilnya. Ia sangat percaya diri.

"apa? Ternyata begitu.. aish.. mianhae" Sungmin langsung saja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia benar benar perlu berpikir panjang untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai milik Kyuhyun. Apa kata orangtuanya nanti jika tahu anaknya menjadi pacar bahkan mungkin menikah dengan namja juga.

"haaah..." Sungmin menutup tubuhnya sampai kepala dengan selimutnya. Berharap makanan akan jatuh dari langit. Keadaannya benar benar miris.

.

.

Sudah pukul delapan malam, Sungmin belum juga makan dari pagi. Tubuhnya mulai melemas sekarang. Ia terduduk di sofanya sambil terus menggonta ganti channel TV yang membosankan.

'TING TONG'

'DEP'

"S..siapa itu?" Jantung Sungmin kembali berdebar dengan cepat, ia tak mungkin kuat berlari seperti kejadian kemarin malam dalam keadaan perut kosong seperti itu.

"E..Euhm.. nu..nuguseyo?" Sungmin kembali berteriak dari balik pintu, berharap suara yang akan membalasnya adalah yeoja.

"aku mengantarkan pesanan untuk apartemen nomor 0137" benar, ini adalah suara yeoja. Tapi Sungmin tak mengenal suara ini.

"apa kau sendirian?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, ia tak ingin kejadian kemarin kembali terulang.

"ne. Bisakah anda buka pintunya?" jawab yeoja itu dari dalam.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu itu dan mengambil sekotak bento. Ternyata yeoja ini adalah pengantar makanan.

Sungmin segera menutup pintu apartemennya dan meletakkan bento itu diatas meja.

"Siapa yang mengirimiku makanan ini?" Sungmin memandangi kotak bento itu.

"ah sudahlah, yang penting aku berterimakasih untuk siapapun itu dan perutku sudah tak dapat di tolerir lagi" Sungmin segera membuka kotak bento itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

10 menit setelah Sungmin memakannya, ia merasa sangat kenyang sekarang. Paket untuk bento ini sangat lengkap dan porsinya banyak.

"fuaah.. kenyang sekali" Sungmin memegangi perutnya setelah meneguk air putih.

'DRRRR'

Ponselnya bergetar sekali tanda sms masuk. Sungmin segera mengambil HPnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

_'FROM : Kyuhyun_

_Apa kau sudah kenyang sekarang?_

_Kau tidak mungkin tidur lagi dengan perut keroncongan seperti itu bukan?_

_Aku tak ingin kau terpaksa meyerahkan dirimu untukku hanya karena ingin bertahan hidup._

_Pikirkanlah baik baik minnie-ah._

_Jalljayo'_

"Ternyata dari Kyuhyun..." Sungmin bergumam sambil memandangi pesan itu.

_'TO : Kyuhyun_

_Gomawoyo.. Jalljayo'_

Balasnya singkat namun di sisi lain Kyuhyun tersenyum membacanya.

"minnie-ah, inilah sebabnya ternyata mengapa aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau datang dihidupku. Terimalah aku dan aku akan menjagamu seumur hidupku" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memandang keluar jendelanya. Terlihat bulan yang indah menyala menerima sinar dari matahari. Sangat cantik..

Sementara disisi lain, Sungmin juga sedang memandangi bulan yang sama.

"Besok aku sudah harus bekerja. Itu artinya aku harus keluar rumah. Bagaimana ini?" Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang lama bulan itu dari balkon apartemnnya.

.

.

.

"GYYYYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sungmin di pagi hari ini. Ia baru saja membuka matanya dan kesialan sudah menghampirinya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Bagaimana Sungmin akan berangkat kerja hari ini?

Apakah Kyuhyun akan tahu bulannya sedang dalam bahaya?

**TBC~**

* * *

TBC dulu yaaa~ kkke

Bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini? lebih menjawab tanda tanya anda atau malah semakin menambah tanda tanya anda? hahaha.

ah iya.. banyak sekali reviewer yang mau FF ini pindah Rated. adakah pengaruh dari FF pertama author yang sudah berated M? kkk.

entahlah, author akan melihat keadaan dan situasi serta mood sendiri akan memasukkan NC atau tidak.

Tak menutup kemungkinan kalau anda akan menemukan FF ini di Rated M. BAHAHAHA~

Lalu author ada rencana buat masukin antara Hanchul atau Haehyuk disini. bahkan mungkin keduanya kalau author sedang rajin.

Yap. author masih membutuhkan banyak saran. tolong dikomentari jalan apakah yang terbaik untuk FF ini kedepannya. *sujud

YOO! bales review dulu! :D

**Kanaya** : Yup! ;) entahlah itu bapak bapak juga gak ngasih tau dengan jelas sih tandanya apaan dan gimana gimananya. trus author juga males nanggepin dengan serius, pikirnya paling dia becanda. hahaha :D

**Wanda aka Fanta** : Benarkah? wah makasih banyaaaakk :D pasti dilanjuting kok ;) Author memang ada rencana, tapi belum tentu juga ya.. lihat aja kedepannya. jeongmal gomawooo ;DD

**Park Min Rin** : wadaaww x_x sepertinya author udah dikenal sebagai author yadong disini. kkk~ gak menutup kemungkinan.. lihat nanti yaa. gomawooo :D

**Guest (1)** : Wahh benarkah? mian nee.. mungkin karena tiba tiba udah 3 tahun aja yah? hahaha. oke ini lanjutnya. gomawoo :D

**Tan Rindi** : GOMAWO (ʃƪ) yap pikiran kita sama. author juuga bikin begitu soalnya XD

**nikyunmin** : gak menutup kemungkinan kok. lihat kedepannya yaa.. gomawoo :D

**Princess Kyumin** : iyaaa.. tapi dia gak tau karena Kyu selalu pake lens. hahaha.. iya sebenarnya cuma ambil sedikit kisah author eh terus kepikiran FF deh :D iyadong yeoja~ *kibas rambut* kkk. gomawo yaaa :D

**sparkyumin13** : benarkah? gomawooo :D iyaa hahaha. iyadong Kyu, ming itu hanya milik kyu :3

**dindaR** : hmm.. sebenernya author sempet kepikiran masukin SiBum juga. tapi masalahnya auhtor gak begitu kenal mendalam karakter mereka. mungkin lain kali ya :D gomawoo

**Rosa Damascena** : wah samaa.. author juga mau liat dia dikejar kejar namja gila. kkk~ XD gomawo yaaa :D

**Qniee love nest** : SIP ! saranmu langsung ku terima. tapi entah kenapa aku gak bisa bikin Kyu yang terlalu evil.. author masih belajar. jadi mohon bimbingan yaa. gomawooo *bow

**desmings** : iyaa.. ming selama ini gak tau karena Kyuhyun selalu pake lens. kan pasti mencurigakan banyak orang kalo ngerliat mata kyu ada simbolnya gitu. kkk.

**Guest (2)** : Soalnya Leeteuk curiga sama Ming, jadi dia manggil ming buat meriksa dan ternyata ming bener bener punya tanda yang sama kayak dia :D yeap. setelah baca review kamu author baru sadar ada yang miss disini. jadi anggep aja umur kyu 18 yaa ;) jeongmal gomawoyooo. :DD

**beMINe** : gak menutup kemungkinan lhoo.. mungkin saja nanti author tiba tiba yadong dan langsung bikin NCnya. ditunggu yaa. gomawoo :D

**titatittu** : iyah bikin bingung? wadaww.. belibet yah? kamu gak ngerti dimananya? :O

**MINGswife** : iya... benarkah? terimakasih banyakk :D

**kerorokeyen** : gakpapaaa.. malah makasih banget udah ngereview.. itu artinya ff ini kan gak gagal. gomawo yaa :D

**Rio : **bleeehh x_x amit amit jangan didoain dong D: kkk~ gomawo yaaa :D

And BIG THANKS TO all reviewer yang gak author balas. bukannya gak mau bales. tapi nanti kepenuhan disini. yang jelas author gak pernah melewatkan satupun review buat dibaca. jujur author senyum senyum bacanya. jeongmal gomawoyo ;))

Keep Reading n Review yaa ! :D

See you at next chap! :D

**-MINnaelf99-**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 is Update !**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah Review. senang sekali FF ini bisa memberikan kesan kesan dari kalian. banyak dapet masukan dan saran. serta diberitahukan kesalahannya. makasih banyak ya! :D keep RnR ! **

**dan maaf banget updatenya lama, waktu author ngetik tiba tiba laptop mati karena batre abis dan gak ke save! oh my God! harus ngetik ulang T_T**

**Enjoy Reading ! :D**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"GYYYYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sungmin di pagi hari ini. Ia baru saja membuka matanya dan kesialan sudah menghampirinya._

**Chapter 3**

Sungmin segera meninju asal wajah namja yang hampir menciumnya saat ia baru bangun dari lelapnya. Sepertinya namja itu adalah cleaning servis yang sedang mengelap kaca balkon apartemen Sungmin. Dan ia masuk dari pintu balkon untuk menyerang Sungmin.

Namja itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dan Sungmin segera menyeret namja itu keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

"gila! Hampir saja.. sungguh.. hampir saja..." Sungmin menutup pintu apartemennya dan segera menutup rapat juga pintu balkon Sungmin yang tidak terkunci karena semalam dia lupa menguncinya.

"pukul 7.. aku sudah harus bersiap siap ke kantor. Untuk nanti aku pakai masker dan jaket saja." Sungmin segera menuju kamar mandinya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengendarai motornya dengan menggunakan masker serta kepala jaketnya juga ia kenakan agar tak ada yang melihat wajahnya.

Tetapi tiba tiba saja karena ada angin kencang kepala jaket itu terlempar ke punggung Sungmin dan bagian kepalanya terekspos sudah.

'celaka!' batin Sungmin.

Dan benar saja. segerombolan namja yang melihat wajahnya sedang mengamuk dan berlari-larian sambil melepaskan pakaiannya. Sontak Sungmin langsung mempercepat kecepatan motornya. Dia harus kembali dikejar kejar para namja buas itu.

"Aish! Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi kepadaku?!" Sungmin semakin menambah kecepatannya, dan tentu saja orang yang sedang mengendarai motor sambil dikejar jutaan namja itu menarik perhatian, lantas saja jumlah namja yang mengejarnya kini semakin banyak.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk berangkat kerja juga melewati jalan yang sama dengan Sungmin, tiba tiba saja Sungmin lewat dengan motornya yang berada pada kecepatan tinggi beserta namja namja yang kesadarannya sedang hilang itu.

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"astaga.. bahkan ini baru pagi dan ia sudah harus dikejar kejar lagi. hhh~ baiklah, aku akan menangkapmu minnie-ah~" Kyuhyun juga segera mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya dan menyusul Sungmin dan mendahului seluruh namja yang tengah berlari sambil naked itu. satu persatu dari mereka juga sudah mulai kelelahan dan tergeletak di jalan raya. Keadaan yang miris memang.

"YAH! Minnie! Kau mau mati dengan kecepatan seperti itu?!" Kyuhyun membuka jendela mobilnya dan berteriak saat mobilnya sudah sejajar dengan kecepatan motor Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat terkejut saat ia menoleh kesamping, sontak keseimbangannya langsung rubuh dengan kecepatan seperti itu, motornya terus bergoyang tak terkendali.

"UWAAAAHH !" pegangan Sungmin terlepas dan tubuhnya terlempar dari motornya.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungminnya akan segera jatuh segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan main lompat saja dan menangkap Sungmin.

'BRUUUGH'

Mereka jatuh dan sempat berguling guling di aspal sambil berpelukkan. Sementara mobil Kyuhyun dan motor Sungmin menubruk trotoar jalan raya dan meledak tiba tiba.

"aaahhkk.." rintih mereka berdua saat terlempar bersama dan Kyuhyun kini merasa tulangnya telah hilang karena punggungnya menubruk aspal dan tubuhnya ditindih Sungmin.

"K..Kyuhyun! m..mianhae!" Sungmin segera menggeser tubuhnya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyuhyun.

"u..ugh..." kyuhyun meringis, tubuhnya penuh lecet dan kepalanya sedikit berdarah.

Segerombolan namja buas itu semakin bersemangat saat tahu Sungmin sudah di depan mata, mereka berlari semakin cepat dan mendekati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih tergeletak.

"Cih.. mau sampai tubuhku terbelah jadi sembilanpun takkan kuserahkan Minnie kepada kalian semua!" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan susah payah dan segera menggandeng Sungmin untuk berlari dari sana.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah hotel dekat sana, Sungmin sudah membetulkan masker dan memakai kepala jaketnya lagi.

"kami pesan 1 kamar yang mana saja, tidak tahu di sini sampai berapa lama dan akan kubayar nanti saat check out." Dengan segera Kyuhyun memesan kamar kepada staff di sana.

Staff itu terlihat sedikit bingung dan langsung saja menyerahkan kunci kamar mereka. Sungmin terlihat terkejut, tapi ia pikir mungkin hanya untuk bersembunyi beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu kamar hotel yang ia pesan dan menguncinya.

"hahh..hahh..hahh.." Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"ugh.. sakit sekali..." Kyuhyun meringis dan memperhatikan pergelangan kakinya yang berdarah dan membengkak.

"K..kyuhyun.. m..mianhae.." Sungmin sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, luka itu akibat menolongnya.

"kalau kau merasa bersalah obati aku Minnie-ah.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai sedikit tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin.

"Ba..baik" Sungmin hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mencari kotak P3K. Tapi tiba tiba Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Cukup obati aku dengan 'cara lain' yang lebih menyenangkan Minnie-ah~" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh yang tak lebih besar darinya itu kedalam pelukkannya.

"Apa?" Sungmin terlihat terkejut dan tubuhnya jadi kaku.

"yaa.. kau pasti tahu maksudku minnie hyungie~" Kyuhyun setengah berbisik di telinga Sungmin dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menjilat sedikit daun telinga Sungmin.

"Ti...tidaaakk!" tubuh Sungmin terasa merinding hebat dan ia langsung saja melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"M..mungkin kau baru tahu ini, aku ini sangat pintar dalam matrial art. Jadi berhati hatilah kepadaku. Jangan melakukan hal yang macam macam kau tahu?" Sungmin sedikit menggepalkan tangannya seakan bersiap memukuli Kyuhyun jika ia berani mendekatinya.

"ck~ masa kau mau memukul penyelamatmu huh?" Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang memberikan tanda penolakan dengan sangat jelas itu.

Tiba tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di benak Kyuhyun. Ia merasa akan kembali tersenyum tapi cepat cepat ia menahan senyumnya. Ya, senyum evilnya.

"kau ingat pembicaraan kita di telpon kemarin? Maksudku saat bilang aku harus melakukan sesuatu itu adalah ini Minnie-ah~" Kyuhyun berusaha mendatarkan suaranya. Rasanya ia senang sekali menemukan suatu cara agar Sungmin tak menolaknya.

"a..pa?" Sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"itulah kenapa aku menunggumu agar kau rela menjadi milikku" Kyuhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan senyumannya. Ia hampir mendekati goal.

"tapi..." Sungmin masih berusaha untuk mencerna semua ini, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa semua harus jadi seperti ini.

"hmm.. itu pilihanmu Minnie-ah.. kau lihatkan saat malam itu dan barusan tadi? Seandainya tak ada aku, apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu hm? Kau tak mungkin melawan mereka sendirian." Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin. Ia pandangi wajah Sungmin yang kini kalut tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"tapi.. haruskah dengan menyerahkan tubuhku.." Sungmin kembali menunduk dan meratapi nasipnya. Ia sadar ia tak memilikki pilihan lain.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah itu jadi sedikit kasihan dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya, tak ingin menambah beban Sungmin.

"itu sebe..."

"Baiklah.. lakukanlah itu kepadaku. Kumohon.. lindungi aku" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil tak salah.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja berniat ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya menarik kembali ucapannya dan tersenyum dengan puas. Setidaknya dia tak harus melakukan itu kepada Sungmin sampai Sungmin berteriak seakan sedang diperkosa nantinya.

"Baiklah.. kau sudah memutuskannya Minnie-ah.. dan ketahuilah dulu, penangkal ini hanya bekerja selama 24 jam. Jadi minimal sehari kau harus melakukannya dulu denganku." Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal. Ia yakin hidupnya akan bahagia setelah ini.

"apa?! Ugh.. ne ne..." Sungmin sedikit mengurut kepalanya, ia yakin hidupnya akan sensara setelah ini.

"Baiklah kemari dan lepaskan pakaianmu Minnie~" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk mendekatinya.

"u..uhm... iya.." Sungmin kembali mendekati Kyuhyun dan mulai melepas dasi kantornya.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun teringat akan satu hal. Ia segera meraih HPnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"iya ini aku. Ya. Hari ini aku dan sekertarisku ada meeting dengan klien. Tolong urus semuanya sampai kami kembali nanti" Kyuhyun segera menutup telponnya dan kembali memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

"mau aku bantu?" ucap Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menarik Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk hotel itu. ia menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"t..tidak perlu" jawab Sungmin gelagapan memandangi wajah bosnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"kau sangat manis minnie-ah.." Kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibir Sungmin perlahan, sedikit melumatnya dan menekan bibir plum merah itu.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas, Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir itu sambil melepaskan kemeja Sungmin dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya tak berani memandang mataharinya ini, ia sedikit melenguh atas ciuman panas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin meminta akses masuk untuk memperdalam ciuman ini, Sungminpun menurut saja dan membuka mulutnya menerima tamunya untuk masuk.

"mmph.. nghh" lenguh Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun menyapa habis seluruh isi dalam mulutnya.

"balaslah ciumanku Minnie.. aku tak sedang melakukan ini sendirian bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali melumat dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sungmin tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya.

Mendengar itu akhirnya Sungmin mulai membalas ajakan main lidah handal itu, lidah mereka saling bertaut dan melepaskan saliva yang menyatu dan perlahan keluar dari sisi mulut Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai tak tinggal diam, ia menelusuri dada Sungmin yang kini sudah terekspos dan meremas nipple Sungmin kuat.

"nggh! Mpp..aahh" desah tertahan Sungmin saat nipplenya diremas dengan cara seperti itu. ia pun mulai berani mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan nafsunya mulai membawa tubuhnya untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang merasa mulutnya mulai pegal dan kehabisan napas sedikit mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun melepas ciuman panjang dan panas itu, kesempatan itu diambil Sungmin untuk menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

Kyuhyunpun mulai beralih dari sana, ia mulai turun pada leher Sungmin dan mengecupnya perlahan, lalu ia kembali memainkan lidah handalnya pada permukaan leher Sungmin.

"u..uuhhng.." Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan desahannya, rasanya seluruh darahnya naik ke kepalanya. Ruangan ini juga terasa begitu panas baginya.

"jangan ditahan Minnie chagi~" ucap Kyuhyun di sela sela ciumannya, ia lalu mulai mendekati tanda bulan milik Sungmin dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"aaaahh~ aahhngg.. tii..daakhh" tiba tiba saja Sungmin mendesah hebat saat tanda itu disentuh lidah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa nafsunya meledak saat tanda itu dijilati Kyuhyun. Itulah titik tersensitif untuk tubuhnya.

"ahh suaramu seksi sekali Minnie.. teruslah mendesah untukku" Kyuhyunpun lalu membuat kissmark tepat diatas tanda itu. disaat itu juga Sungmin mendesah lebih kencang.

"aaahhnn.. K..Kyuuhh~ aahh aahh.. annhhng" Sungmin tak kuasa menghentikan desahannya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat sensitif saat tanda bulannya disentuh.

Setelah selesai membuat kissmark di tanda itu juga di spot spot lain bagian leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan lidahnya ke dada Sungmin.

Ia kecup pelan nipple kanan Sungmin dan mulai melumat nipple itu, tangan kirinya masih terus meremas remas nipple kiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus mengemut nipple Sungmin secara bergantian dan membuat banyak kissmark di daerah dadanya.

"a..aahh~ tidaakkhh.." Sungmin semakin mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai menggesekan junior mereka yang masih tertutupi celana itu.

"uhh.. mmhh Minnie-ah~" Kyuhyun terus mengerjai tubuh Sungmin sambil terus memanggil nama Sungmin membuat namja imut itu semakin menggila.

Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan celana Sungmin, tetapi tangannya segera ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"le..lepaskan pakaianmu juga.." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah merah menahan malu, ia tak berani menatap Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia sangat malu.

"kkk.. lepaskanlah untukku Minnie-ah~" Kyuhyunpun memutar posisi mereka menjadi Sungmin yang duduk diatas tubuhnya.

Segera saja Sungmin melepas satu persatu kancing Kemeja Kyuhyun dan ia juga menjilati leher Kyuhyun.

"ahh... Kau pintar sekali Minnie" Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya meminta Sungmin untuk melakukan hal lebih.

Sungmin berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, ia langsung melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan kepadanya tadi. Ia jilati dada Kyuhyun dan menghisap nipple Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Saat Sungmin baru saja ingin membuka celana Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera memutar balik posisi mereka dan ia langsung menurunkan celana Sungmin.

"Biar aku dulu yang mengservicemu Minnie chagi~" Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif lalu mengecup pelan pelan junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang karena perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"aa..aahhh..." lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun malah menggigit gigit kecil juniornya, ia menggeliat resah karena menginginkan lebih.

"Waeyo Minnie? Apa yang ingin kau katakan hm?" Kyuhyun terus menjilat dan menggigit kecil junior Sungmin, berniat ingin menggodanya.

"aahhk.. sial... ma..sukan kyuuhh" ucap Sungmin terbata dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, ia benar benar membutuhkan penuntas nafsunya saat ini.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan langsung melahap junior Sungmin, ia juga meremas twinsball dan bokong Sungmin.

"aahh..ahhh.. aashh.. uunnghh" Sungmin tak dapat berhenti mendesah saat Kyuhyun mengerjai tubuhnya seperti itu.

Saat ia rasa hampir orgasme, Kyuhyun segera menaik turunkan kepalanya lebih cepat dan remasannya menguat.

"aaahhhhnn~" Sungmin menyemprotkan cumnya didalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan setengahnya dan membagi cairan cum itu dengan Sungmin dan mereka kembali berciuman panas disertai basah.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dan kembali mengajak lidah lawannya itu untuk bertaut. Ia juga meremas remas junior Sungmin agar kembali bangun dan tegang.

"ahhmmp.. mmph..nghh" desah Sungmin tertahan saat tangan Kyuhyun beralih dari juniornya dan memainkan jarinya di opening Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menusuk nusuk kecil opening Sungmin mengambil ancang ancang. setelah ia rasa pas, segera Kyuhyun masukan dua jari langsung kedalam hole Sungmin.

"aahkmmphh!" teriak Sungmin tertahan saat bibirnya kembali dikunci oleh Kyuhyun. Ia rasa bokongnya sudah robek.

"sabar minnie chagi.. aku sedang mempersiapkan holemu dulu, setelah itu kau akan menikmatinya" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin dan kembali melumatnya.

Kyuhyun memainkan kedua jarinya di dalam hole Sungmin, membuat gerakan menggunting agar hole itu sedikit lebih luas untuk menerima junior Kyuhyun yang ukurannya termaksud 'Big' itu.

"aahhnngg~" Kyuhyun sengaja melepas lumatannya untuk mendengar desahan Sungmin saat ia sentuh postratnya.

Kyuhyun terus menusuk nusukan kedua jarinya pada postrat Sungmin dan menambah satu jari lagi.

"aahh.. aahhngg.. aassh... le..bih.. cepaatt..aahh" ucap Sungmin susah payah dan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, akal sehatnya sudah diselimuti nafsunya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan Sungmin, ia tiba tiba saja melepaskan ketiga jarinya dari sana dan Sungmin mengerutkan dahi kecewa.

"Kau membuatku gila Minnie. Aku takkan bermain lembut lagi kepadamu" Kyuhyun langsung melepas celananya dan mengocok sebentar juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Segera Kyuhyun memposisikan juniornya di depan opening Sungmin. Dan ia langsung menghentakan juniornya, tetapi hanya setengahnya saja yang berhasil masuk.

"aaaahhkk... aarrghhh..." Sungmin menjambak kuat rambut Kyuhyun, kali ini bokongnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, sementara itu ia terus menekan juniornya hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Sungmin.

"aahkmmpphh.. ammphh..arghhmmph" teriakan Sungmin terus ditahan oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun membiarkan juniornya sebentar sampai Sungmin merasa terbiasa dengan keadaan asing itu.

Setelah ia rasa Sungmin sudah lebih tenang, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pelan juniornya. Sungmin masih sedikit meringis saat junior Kyuhyun bergerak.

Kyuhyun terus memaju mundurkan juniornya dan mempercepat temponya. Perlahan ringisan Sungmin mulai berubah menjadi desahan.

"a..ahhhnn..anghh" desah Sungmin terus menerus saat Kyuhyun makin mempercepat tusukannya itu.

Kyuhyun segera meraih junior Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya meraih nipple Sungmin.

Segera Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin dan memainkan nipplenya, berusaha memberikan kenikmatan kepada bulan kesayangannya ini.

"aaaangghhhh~!" desah keras Sungmin saat junior Kyuhyun menabrak kelenjar prostatnya, kali ini rasanya lebih nikmat karena ukuran 'big' milik Kyuhyun.

"aahh...aahh.. faster! Aahhnn" Sungmin terus mendesah hebat karena ketiga titik sensitifnya dikerjai dan prostatnya terus dihantam junior Kyuhyun.

"ahh aahh.. Minnie.. panggil namaku.. asshh" Kyuhyun terus menyodokkan juniornya dan mengocok serta meremas junior dan nipple Sungmin.

"kyuuuuhhh.. aahhh Kyuhyunn..." Sungmin medesahkan nama Kyuhyun dan dengan segera Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo in-outnya.

"aahh...aku...ahhh..." Sungmin tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya dan dengan mendengar itu Kyuhyun sudah mengerti maksud Sungmin.

Kyuhyun naikan kedua kaki Sungmin di pundaknya, lalu memperdalam tusukannya dan mempercepat kocokannya, kini tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong padat Sungmin.

"aaaahhhnnnggh~" desah panjang Sungmin saat cumnya keluar dan membasahi perut dan dadanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih terus menyodokkan miliknya pada hole Sungmin untuk meraih orgasmenya sendiri.

Saat Kyuhyun rasa juniornya mulai berkedut, ia menghentakkan dengan sangat dalam dan cumnya keluar dan mengaliri hole Sungmin.

"aaahhhh Minnie..hh~" desah Kyuhyun lega saat ia berhasil cum di dalam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu menindih tubuh Sungmin dan mengusap pelan pelipis Sungmin yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Minnie.. gomawo.." Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin, Dan hanya dibalas anggukan darinya. Ia terlalu lelah.

"Minnie-ah, tinggalah di apartemenku. Kita harus melakukan ini setiap hari kau tahu? Dan untuk mempermudahnya lebih baik kita tinggal bersama" Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal dan menjilati daun telinga Sungmin.

"apa? Ahh.. tapi.. nghh.." Sungmin tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimat saat telinganya dijilati terus menerus oleh Kyuhyun.

"jangan mendesah seperti itu atau akan ada ronde kedua Minnie-ah~" kyuhyun menggigit kecil daun telinga Sungmin

"aahh.. ja..jangan disitu..aaahh.." Sungmin menggeliat resah, ia tak mampu menahan desahannya bahkan oleh perlakuan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"kau membangunkan juniorku Minniee~" Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan juniornya yang masih tertanam di dalam hole Sungmin.

"aahh..tidaakkh.. aahhngg"

Kyuhyun memang takkan puas hanya dengan satu ronde saja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai menancap gas mobilnya, setelah melakukannya dengan Sungmin, Sungmin tak lagi di kejar kejar namja bernafsu yang seperti kerasukan itu lagi. mereka menuju kantor dengan mobil yang Kyuhyun perintahkan kepada asisten lainnya untuk memarkirkannya di dekat hotel itu.

"Minnie, apa bokongmu sakit?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh nakal sambil menyetir.

"apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya kau ketahui huh?" Sungmin membuang mukanya dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia sangat malu saat ini.

"hahaha. Kau harus melakukannya denganku lagi besok kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan melirik sekilas wajah Sungmin.

"aish.. aku sudah tahu itu. tak perlu dibahas lagi" Sungmin menatap sinis Kyuhyun.

"ahahaha. Ne.. ne.. ah, Minnie-ah.."Kyuhyun masih fokus menyetir tetapi juga memanggil Sungmin kembali

"apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan sinis.

"kau benar benar manis sekaligus seksi tadi" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi lalu tersenyum nakal.

"YA! Aish!" Sungmin kembali membuang mukanya dan menatap keluar jendela dengan kesal sekaligus malu.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan itu.

.

.

"Bos, sepertinya sudah ada matahari yang menandainya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari hotel." Ucap seseorang di dalam mobil dan pandangannya menatap lurus mobil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"...!"

"ma..maaf bos... tapi seperti yang kau katakan, saat aku baru melihat wajahnya kesadaranku langsung hilang. Aku tak bisa menculiknya."

"..."

"baiklah. Aku bersedia dipecat. Maafkan aku bos"

Namja itu menutup teleponnya dengan seorang yang ia panggil bos itu, ia membanting stirnya dan pergi menjauh karena tak ingin melibatkan dirinya lebih jauh dari ini.

Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?

Haruskah mereka melakukannya setiap hari jika tanda itu tak tertutup juga?

Siapa orang yang sedang mengincar Sungmin?

**TBC~**

* * *

Baik! TBC dulu yaa..

Karena banyak yang minta dan karena memang sepertinya FF ini cocoknya berada di Rated M, maka author benar benar membuat NCnya.

oh Tuhan, pasti sekarang saya dikenal sebagai author yadong... orz

lalu untuk yang meminta HaeHyuk sepertinya saya akan benar benar memasukan mereka.

dan karena saya juga suka HanChul, sudah dipastikan ada mereka di FF ini. kkke~

Dan banyak juga yang bilang per chapnya terlalu pendek. sebenarnya saya juga merasa seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa alurnya jadi kecepetan dan jadinya pendek. masih belajar, jadi masih perlu komentar dari reviewer sekalian.

terus juga ada banyak typo selama ini, yang ini udah author periksa, mudah mudahan gak ada yang terlewat. *bertapa

Oke, author masih butuh banyak dukungan dan saran serta kritikan. mohon dibantu ya! :D

YOO! bales review dulu ! :D

ANAKNYA DONGHAE : kamu gak salah kok, memang pendek banget. makanya author masih belajar T_T

meiryu : yaps! kkke~ Ming pasti ketemu Heechul, tapi mungkin dalam wujud lain (?) kalo ini yang kamu maksud udah bener belom? ._.

kanaya : Yap! masuk! gooaaaall (oke abaikan)

sparkyumin13 : sebenernya dia masih galau, tapi tak ada pilihan lain :3 ini udah panjang belom? ._.

nannaa : tadinya juga author pengen bikin mereka saling suka dulu baru NCan. tapi sepertinya alurnya lebih cocok begini :)

kimimaki : mau review dimana mana pasti author baca kok.. makasih banyak yaa XD

Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol : iyah, setelah dibaca author juga merasa kecepetan. masih belajar.. mohon dibantu yaaa. gomawo :D

SSungMine : waaah aku anak kandung mereka. berarti kita bersaudaraa~ hahaha XD rencananya memang dua couple itu bakal dimasukin. hehe. gomawo yaa :D

WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah : oke, MINna imnida, 15 y.o. ELF,Pumpkins,JOYers! salam kenal kakak! :D yaps! benar :D wah entahlah kalau soal chapter, tapi auhtor biasanya gak sanggup bikin banyak banyak. tapi gak menutup kemungkinan sih. keep reading ya :D mpreg? hmm.. gak menutup kemungkinan juga.. ._. okesip! udah Rated M kok XD boleh bangeeett ! makasih banyak yaa :D

Sunghyunnie : yap! nanti dimakan lagi ._. kekeke~ lihat kedepannya gimana *wink

Liaa : bahahaah ada smile nya? wadaw ngakak XDD boleh kalo kamu mau bayanginnya gitu XD

Anami Hime : Iya, dia udha punya ketertarikan khusus sama Sungmin mungkin karena memang Sungmin takdirnya. kkk. lihat kedepannya gimana ya.. bisa jadi kan Sungmin gak mau :b ada! pasti ada, kemungkinan HanChul sama HaeHyuk :D

cherrizka980826 : Yap! Dara dia. author bingung sih mau masukin chara siapa yang yeoja dan lebih tua dari Sungmin. lalu kepikiran dia :D

MegaKyu : bukannya gak.. tapi belom.. fufufu~ :3

kyuiemin : author juga masih berpikir banyak sih ini. kalau memang diperlukan kemungkinan ada lagi :)

guest : makasih yaa.. ini juga bisa kepikiran dari kisah nyata sih. kkk XD

NiMin Shippers : wah benar, banyak typo bertebaran. yang ini udah author periksa. mudah mudahan gak kelewat yaa. gomawo :D

Cho Min hyun forever kyumin : masuk koookk.. tapi author bales buat yang perlu dijawab aja yaa. soalnya takut kepenuhan disini. semua review pasti kebaca sama author. gomawo yaa :D

hyuknie : kalo ada satu kolom lagi buat ngisi genrenya pasti author masukin comedy. kkk~ XD

ianchayankyesung : dia memang keras kepala! Kyuhyun punya cara sendiri buat ngedapetin ming :3

areisme : Yap! steuju deh sama kamuuu~ makanya author bikin begini. mudah mudahan bisa diterima sama semua :D

bunnyming : Nah ! ini nanti ada ceritanya nih.. ditunggu yaa ~ :3

Rio : wedeww.. jangan sampe deh serius. kalo gitu tanggal ulangtahun author loncat aja biar gak 20 selamanya. kkk XD itu kalimat yang terakhir buat sungmin kan? bukan buat author? *jambak rambut* gomawo yaa :D

Guest : iya yaah? aduh maap yah.. kelemahan author nih.. tapi pasti author berusaha perbaiki :) okesip! *catet* wah pas dong deadlinenya. hahaha XD

mitade13 : iyap! bulan gak bisa nyala dan jadi cantik kalo gak ada mataharinya :3

Shin Sahee : wah benarkah? teruslah bergeregetan (?) yaaa. wkwkkw. terimakasih banyaaakk :D

And BIG THANKS TO all reviewer yang gak author balas. bukannya gak mau bales. tapi nanti kepenuhan disini. yang jelas author gak pernah melewatkan satupun review buat dibaca. jujur author senyum senyum bacanya. jeongmal gomawoyo ;))

Keep Reading n Review yaa ! :D

See you at next chap! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoo! Chapter 4 is UPDATE ! **

**Gomawoyo buat seluruh readers serta reviewers sekalian. tak menyangka jumlah reviewnya bisa 200+ ih waaw XD**

**Author nerima banyak masukan dari kalian semua. semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan dapat diterima oleh readers sekalian.**

**masih butuh banyak bimbingan biar FF ini semakin baik. Mohon bantuannya :)**

**Enjoy Reading ! :D**

* * *

_"Bos, sepertinya sudah ada matahari yang menandainya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari hotel." Ucap seseorang di dalam mobil dan pandangannya menatap lurus mobil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

_"...!"_

_"Ma..maaf bos... tapi seperti yang kau katakan, saat aku baru melihat wajahnya kesadaranku langsung hilang. Aku tak bisa menculiknya."_

_"..."_

_"Baiklah. Aku bersedia dipecat. Maafkan aku bos"_

_Namja itu menutup teleponnya dengan seorang yang ia panggil bos itu, ia membanting stirnya dan pergi menjauh karena tak ingin melibatkan dirinya lebih jauh dari ini._

**Chapter 4**

"YA! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Sungmin terus memberontak saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya dari tempat parkiran.

"Bisa jalan sendiri bagaimana huh? Turun mobil saja kau sudah tak bisa" Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi menggendongnya agar Sungmin tak jatuh.

"Aish! Bukan itu. Aku tak mau dilihat orang lain sedang digendong olehmu!" Sungmin masih terus memberontak dibelakang Kyuhyun, dia bahkan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

"YA!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia tarik kepala Sungmin dan dikecupnya dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Diamlah sedikit. Kau tak perlu memikirkan kata orang-orang. Aku akan selalu melindungimu Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya dan ia melanjutkan jalannya. Sementara itu Sungmin akhirnya diam dan blushing sendiri di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka memasuki gedung perusahaan Kyuhyun, dan benar saja semua orang menatap heran mereka. Banyak orang orang yang menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan berbisik satu sama lain. Membuat Sungmin merasa tak nyaman.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun-nim. Ada apa dengan Sungmin-ssi? Kenapa anda menggendongnya?" tanya seorang sekertarisnya saat Kyuhyun hampir sampai di ruang kerjanya dengan Sungmin.

"Tadi kami mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dan pergelangan kakinya terluka. Jadi aku menggendongnya sampai sini" ucap Kyuhyun dan ia langsung berlalu dari sekertarisnya yang masih bingung.

Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin pada kursi meja kerjanya. Lalu Kyuhyun sendiri berjalan dengan susah payah menggapai meja kerjanya sendiri. Justru pergelangan kakinyalah yang sedang terluka.

"Hei, pergelangan kakimu masih sakit kan?" tanya Sungmin hati hati.

"Tidak kok. Kan tadi sudah kau " Kyuhyun malah tertawa evil dan mengenang sedikit kegiatannya dengan Sungmin pagi hari tadi.

"Aish! Aku serius. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku. Kau bisa melukai dirimu seperti ini lagi lain kali" Sungmin terlihat melihat kesekitar seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku serius. Aku akan jauh lebih memilih mati daripada melihatmu terluka." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan serius sehingga Sungmin menghentikan pencariannya dan menatap balik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit menunduk menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mengatakannya dengan sedikit ragu.

"K..kalau kau mati siapa yang akan melindungiku pabo..." lalu ia segera membuang pandangannya ke samping karena malu.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terkejut dan mengangkat alisnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sangat senang.

"Keke. Aku mengerti Minnie-chagi~ aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan melindungimu selamanya" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah bulannya yang sangat manis itu.

"Huh.. Ah ini dia.." Sungmin menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia berdiri dan melangkah perlahan mengambil obat luka di kotak P3K yang terletak di sudut ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan ke arah meja kerja Kyuhyun dan berlutut dihadapannya, ia naikan celana panjang Kyuhyun yang menutupi pergelangan kakinya.

"H..hei! sudah kukatakan aku tak apa apa. Ini hanya luka ringan Minnie" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin. Dia tak ingin merepotkan orang yang ia sayangi ini.

"Diamlah! Bagaimana kau akan melindungiku jika kau terluka? Lagipula aku tak mau hanya dilindungi oleh kau saja, itu membuatku merasa tidak berguna." Sungmin menatap lurus ke arah mata Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Matanya terlihat memohon.

"U..um.. ne... gomawo Minnie" Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum dan membiarkan Sungmin melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sungmin mengobati luka di pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun dan sedikit memijat kecil kakinya. Kyuhyun tampak sesekali meringis karena memang luka ini lumayan sakit.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Aku akan mulai bekerja. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ne? Panggil aku saja kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Sungmin kembali berdiri dan mulai berbalik dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Minnie-chagi" Kyuhyun berbisik di dekat telinga Sungmin dan kepalanya bergerak sedikit kebawah lalu ia mencium samping leher Sungmin beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun terus mengecup lehernya dan menjilatnya sesekali. Sungmin terlihat merinding saat hembusan nafas Kyuhyun terus meniup lehernya.

"U..uhhm..ah.." Kyuhyun menjilati leher Sungmin sampai ke belakang tengkuknya, ia mulai membuat banyak kissmark dan menambah jumlah tanda itu dari perbuatannya tadi pagi.

Saat tanganya mulai hampir menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja Sungmin, tangannya segera ditahan oleh Sungmin dan ia sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Cu..cukup! na..nanti saja melakukannya. Bukankah tadi pagi sudah huh?" Sungmin segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan sedikit susah payah ke meja kerjanya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah bulannya itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah petang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaan hari ini dan pulang. Hari ini Sungmin merasa sangat tenang karena tak ada namja yang menjadi brutal dan mengejar-ngejar dirinya seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

"Fuaah.. bahkan setelah selesai tahun baru tetap saja pekerjaan masih menumpuk" Sungmin merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal karena pekerjaan hari ini. Ia sudah mulai merasa terbiasa untuk berjalan kesana kemari tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne benar. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kita langsung ke rumahku saja, akan kusuruh orang untuk membawa barang-barangmu ke rumahku nanti." Kyuhyun berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan mengajak Sungmin untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sungminpun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kyuhyun untuk menuju ke tempat parkiran mobil Kyuhyun.

Selama mereka di dalam mobil, keheningan menyelimuti suasana disana. Kyuhyun tetap fokus pada jalan raya dan Sungmin terlihat memandang ke luar jendela. Sedikit terlihat sesuatu sedang menggangu pikiran Sungmin. Ia terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Um.. Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil Sungmin sambil menengok ke arah kursi di sebelahnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih fokus untuk menyetir.

"Hm? Apa kau mau sesuatu? Dan bisakah kau memanggilku Kyuhyun atau Kyu saja? " Jawab Kyuhyun dan sedikit menengok kepada Sungmin tapi segera ia kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Itu lebih aman untuk mereka berdua mengingat hari sudah gelap.

"Ah ne..ne.. Kyu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.." Sungmin segera bersiap menanyakan pertanyaannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedikit penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku memiliki tanda bulan dan bagaimana kau tahu cara melindungiku? Lalu kenapa kau bisa memiliki tanda matahari pada pupil matamu?" Akhirnya Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaan yang menggangunya daritadi.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit tersenyum dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin perlahan. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya masih jauh.

"Saat kami mendatangi apartemenmu dan memberikan kejutan, Kau langsung berlari saat namja-namja itu mulai ingin menyerangmu. Lalu aku mengejarmu dan mengetahuinya. Dan aku bisa mengetahui ini semua karena Appa dan Eommaku adalah Matahari dan Bulan sama seperti kita. Saat aku lahir, mereka melihat tanda matahari yang sama seperti Appaku, Dan saat dewasa aku mulai diberitahu rahasia dibalik tanda pada lapisan dalam pupil mataku ini." Jawab Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin mengangguk mengerti akan jawabannya.

"Eum, tapi..." Sungmin kembali teringat akan satu hal tentang Appa Kyuhyun dan muncul lagi pertanyaan lain.

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sembari menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan eommamu? Apa dia tak apa tanpa ada appamu lagi? Dia harus melakukan 'itu' bukan agar tak di serang oleh namja-namja yang seram itu?" Sungmin terlihat sedikit ragu akan pertanyaannya, ia takut melukai dan membuat Kyuhyun ingat akan Appanya yang sudah tiada.

"Huh? Tanpa Appaku lagi? maksudnya?" Kyuhyun sedikit heran saat Sungmin berkata seperti itu, dia menengok Sungmin sebentar untuk menatap wajahnya. Tapi ia segera kembali fokus untuk menyetir.

"Um..mianhae.. bukankah appamu sudah meninggalkan kalian? Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan keadaan eommamu" Sungmin sangat takut sekarang, bisa jadi Kyuhyun akan marah kepadanya.

"MWO? Siapa yang bilang kalau Appaku sudah meninggal? Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar desahan Eommaku di kamar bawah saat Appaku mengerjainya. Aku sendiri heran suaranya bisa sampai ke kamarku yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Pasti junior Appa sangat besar sampai Eommaku mendesah sehebat itu." Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar kabar yang bahkan dia tak mengetahuinya. Darimana rumor itu muncul?

"Eh? Tapi.. semua orang bilang begitu.. Kau bisa menjadi eksekutif muda karena tiba-tiba appamu meninggal. Apa itu semua rumor belaka?" Sungmin merasa jadi malu sendiri menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Anniya! Appaku masih sangat sehat. Aku bisa menjadi ekskutif muda seperti sekarang karena aku tertarik dengan perusahaan Appaku yang ini, aku dari dulu memang ingin mengelola perusahaan game dan aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Karena itu Appaku memberikan perusahaan ini. Dan terbukti aku bisa melakukannya bukan? Hehe. Lagipula siapa yang menyebarkan rumor murahan seperti itu. dasar" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya bisa ada rumor aneh seperti itu di kantornya.

"Eh... jadi begitu. Aish.. mianhae.. aku sama sekali tak tahu" Sungmin segera meminta maaf dan menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Hahaha, gwaenchana. Tapi aku perlu mengklarifikasi ini semua kurasa. Jangan sampai mereka semua menganggap Appaku sudah tak ada." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan disertai anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Ah, benar juga.. kalau untuk sekarang sebenarnya eommaku tak perlu melakukan 'itu' setiap hari lagi dengan Appa. Karena tanda di perpotangan pundak dan lehernya itu sudah tidak timbul lagi seperti milikmu. Karena dia dan Appa sudah saling mencintai dan hidupnya juga bahagia sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi menjelaskan kebenaran kepada Sungmin.

"Ah begitu, ah benar.. seseorang juga pernah menceritakannya kepadaku kalau mau tanda ini tidak timbul lagi harus saling mencintai dengan mataharinya." Sungmin teringat akan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu saat Leeteuk memanggilnya.

"Begitu.. Nah, jadi kau harus sudah mulai untuk mencintaiku Minnie-ah~ atau aku akan terus melakukannya kepadamu setiap hari" Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Sungmin dengan ucapannya.

"Aish! Kau ini" Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk turun dari mobilnya sementara ia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

Sungmin masih menunggu Kyuhyun untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu rumah milik Kyuhyun, dan tiba tiba saja ia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam rumahnya.

"...ahh...nghh..sshh..."

"..."

"ahh..Hannieeh~ ..."

"..."

"...ahh.."

Begitulah suara yang tertangkap oleh telinga Sungmin, Ia masih sedikit bingung, tidak yakin dan malu mendengarnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah semakin lama mendengar suara yang rasanya semakin jelas saja terdengar.

Sungmin semakin gelisah, angin malam malah terasa panas sekarang. Dengan menduga duga, sepertinya ia sudah tahu sedang apa dan siapa yang ada di dalam rumah Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia benar benar berharap Kyuhyun cepat kembali.

"Minnie.. mianhae menunggu lama. Eh? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyunpun akhirnya datang dan keheranan melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

Dan pada detik itu juga ia juga mendengar suara aneh itu dari dalam rumahnya, ia langsung mengerti kenapa Sungmin berwajah seperti itu.

"Ck.. mereka itu memang tak kenal waktu" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berusaha membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia ambil dari saku celananya.

Dan saat Kyuhyun berhasil membuka pintu itu terpampanglah wajah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang saling bercumbu dengan sangat mesra di ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang namja berwajah sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata sedikit merah pada lapisan dalam pupilnya tengah menindih seorang lagi bawahnya yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang yang terurai panjang, rasanya tak yakin kalau dia namja jika bukan karena bajunya yang sudah hampir terbuka seluruhnya dan menampangkan tubuh putih mulus yang rata itu.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan ia rasa mata itu akan segera keluar jika dia tidak segera menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya sekarang.

"YA! Aish~ kalian membuat anak kalian yang tampan ini malu tahu. Tak bisakah melakukannya di dalam kamar saja?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sambil mengomeli kedua orangtuanya yang sepertinya Hipersex ini.

"Menyingkir dariku Hannie!" dan seketika namja tampan yang sudah bertelanjang dada itu jatuh dari sofa yang empuk dan digunakan untuk bercumbu barusan.

"auughh.. sakit Chullie..." namja tampan yang dipanggil Hannie itu mengusap punggungnya karena tertubruk oleh lantai yang keras dan dingin itu.

Namja cantik yang merupakan eomma Kyuhyun itu segera merapikan pakaiannya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang baru ia lihat ini.

"Hei? Jangan takut kepadaku. Orang itulah yang tadi hampir memperkosaku. Hahaha~ Mianhae ne" Ia tersenyum manis dan menepuk bahu Sungmin. Senyumnya membuat nilai cantiknya bertambah saja.

"A..ah.. ne gwaenchana.. mianhae menggangu waktu kalian." Ucap Sungmin sangat sopan, ia sangat yakin bahwa orang yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya ini adalah eomma Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memperhatikan Heechul sebentar, kulitnya seputih susu dan tingginya seperti model. Bahkan dia sendiri masih sedikit tak percaya bahwa orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah namja. Rasanya tak heran jika dewi bulan memberikan tanda bulan kepada namja cantik yang sempurna ini.

"Namaku Heechul, dan aku adalah eomma Kyuhyun. Dan namja pervert disana adalah suamiku, Hangeng atau panggil saja dengan nama koreanya Hankyung" Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menunjuk Hangeng yang sudah berdiri dan mengenakan kembali bajunya yang sempat dibuang ke sembarang arah tadi.

"Ah, ne.. Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku adalah rekan kerja Kyuhyun" Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya tanda menghormati Heechul.

"Hei, apa katamu? Kau itu bulanku. Jangan menyebut dirimu seperti itu, terkesan kita ini jauh saja.. Padahalkan tadi pagi kita sudah..." lanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun segera dibungkam oleh tangan Sungmin yang cepat. Baiklah, satu kesimpulannya. Kyuhyun jugalah pervert.

"MWOYAAAAAAAA?!" Seketika terdengar teriakan dengan 8 oktaf yang dapat menghancurkan satelit di luar angkasa sekalipun. Tidak, hanya bercanda.

"eomma! Kau ingin menghancurkan gendang telinga Minnieku ini,eoh?" Kyuhyun segera menutup telinga Sungmin sebelum dia harus pingsan karena teriakan eommanya.

"YA! Kau! Kau!" Heechul terlihat sangat terkejut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin.

Tersirat wajah takut dari raut muka Sungmin, sepertinya eomma Kyuhyun tak menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sungmin ditarik oleh Heechul menuju ruang tengah yang sepertinya berfungsi untuk ruang berkumpul di rumah itu.

Segera Heechul melepaskan genggamannya dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin sampai ia duduk di kursi santai yang sangat empuk. Ia terlihat sangat brutal dan langsung menarik paksa kemeja yang Sungmin kenakkan hingga hampir robek.

Mata Heechul membulat saat menemukan apa yang ia cari dari tubuh Sungmin. Terdapat sebuah tanda bulan yang timbul pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Sungmin.

Seketika itu juga Heechul melepaskan kemeja Sungmin dari genggamannya dan memegang kedua pundak Sungmin lalu menatap mata Sungmin intens.

"Kau..." ucap Heechul perlahan dengan suara yang lumayan pelan.

Sungmin hanya dapat ketakutan dan tak berani memandang mata kucing yang dimiliki eomma Kyuhyun ini, ia lalu menunduk sedikit.

'Greepp'

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar pada leher Sungmin. Ia terkejut dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Heechul tengah memeluk tubuh Sungmin lumayan erat.

"Akhirnya, tiba juga saat ini. Kyuhyunnieku menemukan bulannya" Heechul sedikit menitikan air matanya karena ia sangat bahagia bertemu dengan 'calon menantu'nya ini.

Sungmin hanya dapat mematung dan perlahan membalas pelukan hangat dari eomma Kyuhyun. Di dalam hatinya terasa sangat lega bahwa kehadirannya di terima dikeluarga barunya ini. Dua pasang mata appa dan anaknya itu terlihat tersenyum melihat kejadian ini.

Sekitar sejam sudah sejak Sungmin menginjakan kakinya di rumah Kyuhyun. Heechul terus asyik mengobrol dengan Sungmin dan mengabaikan suami dan anaknya sendiri. Ia menemukan teman ngobrolnya yang baru dan tak segan-segan terhadap Sungmin yang baru ia kenal ini.

"Chullie~ apa kami akan terus kau abaikan,eoh?" Hangeng sedikit memanjakan suaranya berharap Heechul akan berbalik dan memeluknya.

"Diam kau Tan Hankyung! Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan calon menantu kita?" Heechul malah mengomeli Hangeng yang sudah memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ahahaha, kalian terlihat sangat akrab dan cocok sekali Heechul-ssi" Sungmin sedikit terkikik melihat kedua pasang orangtua Kyuhyun yang unik ini.

"Mwo? Apa kami terlihat seperti itu? tidak mungkin~ Hankyung sangat jelek dibanding dengan aku yang sangat tampan!" ucap Heechul bangga sambil sedikit memberikan smirk pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa Chullie?" Hangeng dengan segera memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang dan seketika Heechul terkejut dan tubuhnya terlihat menegang.

"Aku tahu kau merasa sangat beruntung mataharimu adalah aku yang tampan ini. Dan lagi.. kau itu cantik Chullie~" Hangeng berbisik pelan dan menjilat daun telinga Heechul sebagai penutupan kalimatnya itu.

Wajah Heechul terlihat memerah padam dan sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia selalu kalah jika suaminya sudah bersikap seperti ini.

"Nah, aku rasa ini waktunya untuk beristirahat untuk Sungmin bukan? Kami juga akan segera beristirahat. Lanjutkan mengobrol besok lagi saja ne?" Hangeng segera mengangkat Heechul berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mereka sambil masih memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

Sungmin terlihat mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, ia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Hangeng dengan kata 'beristirahat'.

Saat pintu kamar HanChul tertutup terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam. "Minnieee~ tidurlah dengan lelap nee" dan jangan tanyakan suara apa yang akan terdengar lagi setelahnya.

Sungmin segera berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari segelas minuman. Ia merasa haus setelah banyak berbincang dengan Heechul.

"Minnie? Kau sudah selesai ditawan oleh ibuku?" Kyuhyun ikut berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui Sungmin setelah selesai mandi, terlihat dari baju handuk yang masih melilit pada tubuhnya dan rambutnya masih basah.

"ah? Kkk~ ne.." jawab Sungmin dan ia segera meneguk air putih yang ia ambil tadi.

"ini aku pinjamkan dulu baju dan handukku. Kau mandi saja dulu, Kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamarku. Ayo naik ke lantai dua, kau tak ingin mendengar suara seperti tadi lagi jika masih berada di sini bukan?" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ke atas, tepatnya kamarnya.

Saat memasuki ruang kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin terlihat sangat jengkel dengan keadaan disini. Kamarnya sangat berantakan, terlihat baju yang berserakan dan lembar kertas yang sepertinya pekerjaan kantor yang ia bawa pulang. Sangat kacau.

"YA! Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan kamar? Bahkan tempat tidurnya juga tak terlihat!" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, ia baru tahu ternyata Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang rapi.

"Ah.. ini.. biarkan saja. aku terlalu malas untuk membersihkan semuanya." Kyuhyun mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil melihat keadaan kamarnya yang memang luar biasa berantakan.

"Tidak bisa! Kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal dan tidur di tempat seperti ini huh?!" akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa menunda waktu mandinya karena sudah terlanjur gatal melihat seluruh keadaan kamar ini. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan kamar Kyuhyun lebih dulu.

Sekitar 40 menit kemudian, kamar ini terlihat sangat berbeda, Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri merasa ini bukanlah kamarnya lagi. Sungmin benar benar berbakat dalam mengurus hal-hal seperti ini.

"Ughh.. jika kau berani membuat kamar ini berantakan lagi aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu kau tahu?" Sungmin segera mengambil peralatan mandinya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdecak kagum dengan hasil karya Sungmin.

"Dia itu.. apa mungkin aku bisa mencintai seorang sepertinya?" Sungmin bergumam sambil membasahi tubuhnya dengan air yang keluar dari shower yang bergantung itu.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi Kyuhyun dengan mengenakan bajunya. Baju yang berlengan panjang itu terlihat sangat longar dan kebesaran untuknya hingga perpotongan lehernya sedikit terlihat. Dan Sungmin mengenakan celana pendek untuk tidur milik kyuhyun yang dulu sudah tak muat olehnya, sehingga celana itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Sungmin. Ia gunakan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah itu.

Kyuhyun segera menelan ludah banyak-banyak. Melihat Sungmin dengan kaos yang kebesaran seperti itu memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi dengan surai rambut basah Sungmin yang masih meneteskan air pada lehernya. Sungmin terlihat..,seksi.

"Bajumu sangat besar. Tapi celananya sangat cocok untukku." Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil itu.

"U..uhm.. itu celanaku dulu yang sudah tak muat. Jadi kurasa pas untukmu." Kyuhyun bersusah payah menahan nafsunya, tapi celananya yang mulai mengembung berkata lain.

"Hei, apa kau tak punya sisir?" Sungmin terlihat membelakangi Kyuhyun sambil mencari-cari benda yang ia tanyakan itu. Tanpa sengaja dengan membelakangi Kyuhyun seperti itu membuat kaki putih mulusnya terekspos sangat jelas. Pahanya sangat menggoda untuk Kyuhyun santap.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin tercium aroma vanilla yang sangat ia sukai dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyu, jawab pertanyaanku" Hendak Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar sudah melingkar pada pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

Pelukan Kyuhyun mengerat saat wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan telinga Sungmin. Ia jilati perlahan belakang telinga Sungmin dan membuat tubuh Sungmin tegang seketika.

Kyuhyun terus menjilati telinga Sungmin dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang telinga Sungmin dan satu desahan pelan lolos dari mulut Sungmin. Tampaknya, telinga memang salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"ngghh.. nnhh.." desahan Sungmin semakin menjadi saat lidah Kyuhyun turun dan menjilati lehernya. Hanya menggunakan ujung lidahnya hingga Sungmin benar-benar merasa kegelian dan perlahan libidonya naik.

Kyuhyun menggerakan lidahnya semakin turun dan menjilati permukaan kulit leher Sungmin yang mulus, ia mulai berani menggigit-gigit kecil leher itu sampai akhirnya menghisapnya. Ia berikan kissmark di sepanjang leher Sungmin sampai ke tengkuknya.

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa hanya berdiam dan mulai menyusup masuk kedalam kaos itu dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Saat tangannya berhasil menangkap sesuatu, segera saja ia memilinnya dan membuat Sungmin kembali mendesah dengan lebih keras.

"A...aahhh~ aahhngg~" Desahan Sungmin menguat saat Kyuhyun kembali membuat tanda kemerahan itu pada tanda bulan yang Sungmin miliki. Seketika celananya benar-benar sesak karena nafsunya mulai memuncak.

"Sangat mudah membuat bulanku ini bernafsu, eoh?" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aktivitas tangannya dan menggendong Sungmin layaknya putri menuju ranjang berukuran King sizenya.

Segera Kyuhyun meletakan Sungmin dengan lembut dan mulai melumat kasar bibir plum yang selalu terlihat seksi itu bahkan saat Sungmin hanya berdiam diri. Lidah Kyuhyun yang lihai segera memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulut milik Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya saat itu juga. Sepertinya nafsunya sudah membakar dirinya.

Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan melumat masing-masing. Terdengar bunyi khas saat sedang berciuman mesra. Sungmin yang berada di bawah Kyuhyun menautkan tanganya pada leher Kyuhyun dan menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun meminta untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Sementara lidah mereka masih saling bertarung untuk saling mendominasi, tangan Kyuhyun sudah masuk kembali kedalam kaosnya yang dikenakan Sungmin lalu segera memilin nipple Sungmin hingga semakin mengeras.

"mmph.. aaanghhm~ ammhh.." Kyuhyun menggerakkan lututnya menuju selangkangan Sungmin dan menekan junior Sungmin yang masih terbungkus itu dengan lututnya.

Kyuhyun melepas lumatannya pada bibir Sungmin saat menerima dorongan paksa dari Sungmin yang hampir kehabisan nafas karenannya. Segera saja ia kembali melanjutkan ciumannya pada leher Sungmin.

Karena sangat menganggu, Kyuhyun melepaskan dengan segera kaosnya itu dan kembali melanjutkan ciumannya yang mulai turun di dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sengaja berhenti memilin nipple Sungmin dan mencium sekeliling nipple Sungmin tapi tak juga meraup nipple yang haus sentuhan Kyuhyun itu.

"aahh... dont tease me kyuuhh" Sungmin menggeliat resah karena Kyuhyun tak jugat melumat nipplenya. Sementara lutut Kyuhyun masih setia menekan kejantanan Sungmin yang semakin terasa membesar itu.

"as you wish Minnie-chagi" Kyuhyun segera melahap nipple itu dan satu tangannya segera ia gunakan untuk kembali memilin dan menarik-narik nipple Sungmin yang disebelahnya.

"aahhhnn~ aahh.. ahhmm" Sungmin terus mendesah mendapati perlakuan tangan Kyuhyun pada kedua nipplenya. Ia kalungkan kedua tanganya pada leher Kyuhyun dan perlahan menjambak rambutnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

Kyuhyun meneruskan perjalanan lidahnya untuk menelusuri tubuh Sungmin, dengan sangat lihat tangannya membuka celana yang Sungmin kenakan. Disaat yang bersamaan Sungmin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik –narik kaos yang Kyuhyun gunakan meminta ia juga melepaskan pakaiannya. Mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun juga melepas kaosnya.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun melempar celana dan kaosnya kesembarang arah, ia kembali melanjutkan ciuman beserta permainan lidahnya pada pusar Sungmin. Sedikit bermain disana dan membuat Sungmin menggeliat resah.

"K-kyuuhhh" Sungmin mengerang hebat saat Kyuhyun mulai meraba juniornya dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya menyentuh juniornya, dan hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin merasa gelisah sekaligus kesal.

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi twinsball Sungmin, meresapi aroma khasnya dan terus mengecupnya berkali-kali. Tangannya juga mulai meremas junior Sungmin secara perlahan. Ia tak ingin terburu-buru dalam permainannya kali ini.

"Nnghh..Kyuuh.. jebaall.." Sungmin sudah hampir meledak saat ini, hasrat nafsunya meronta untuk keluar tetapi Kyuhyun seakan menahannya. Dengan tak sabar Sungmin mengarahkan tanganya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggengam juniornya, ia gerakan tangan Kyuhyun berusaha memberitahu bahwa ia membutuhkan sentuhan lebih.

"kau sangat manis Minnie~" Kyuhyun lalu kembali melumat bibir plum yang hampir terabaikan itu. ia akhirnya menuruti tangan Sungmin dan mengocok junior Sungmin dengan cepat. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk kembali memilin nipple Sungmin.

"Mmhh..haahh..angghhmm" desah Sungmin tertahan saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun beraksi pada tubuhnya. Tetapi ia masih merasa tak cukup. Nafsu benar-benar telah menutupi akal sehatnya.

"Damn! Desahanmu min... ashh" Kyuhyun yang semakin merasa tersiksa karena celananya semakin sempit segera menghentikan kegiatan kedua tanganya terhadap Sungmin. Tentu saja terdengar erangan kecewa dari tubuh seksi dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun segera melepas celana yang membuatnya sesak itu. Saat ia hendak kembali pada posisi semulanya, Sungmin segera bangkit dan sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Bi..biarkan aku mencobanya" Sungmin mendekati daerah bawah Kyuhyun dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Minnie? Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun sedikit terbengong melihat Sungmin. Tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri hatinya sangat senang saat Sungmin menawarkan dirinya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera mengecup pelan ujung junior milik Kyuhyun, ia jilati lubang junior milik Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"aa..aashh.. kau pintar sekali Minhh.." Kyuhyun mulai mendesah menerima perlakuan Sungmin. mulai tak sabar ia tekan kepala Sungmin dengan keras sehingga juniornya masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

"uuhhmmkk.." Sungmin sedikit tersedak karena gerakan Kyuhyun terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi dengan cepat ia berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan ukuran junior Kyuhyun yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

Sungmin terus menaik turunkan kepalanya dan menghisap kuat batang junior Kyuhyun, ia juga memainkan twinsball Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. Kyuhyun yang semakin tak tahan meremas kepala Sungmin meminta lebih.

"Ashh.. teruskan.. ahh Minnieehh" Kyuhyun menekan kepala Sungmin lebih dalam dan menikmati juniornya yang serasa ditelan oleh Sungmin.

"Sshh.. cukup. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi my naughty moon" Kyuhyun melepaskan juniornya dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terbaring, ia mulai memposisikan juniornya tepat di opening Sungmin dan memainkannya sebentar disana.

"Aahh.. Kyuuh.." pinta Sungmin dengan nada memelas. Ia juga sudah tak tahan lagi.

Kyuhyun segera menekan masuk juniornya hingga setengahnya masuk. Segera ia bekap mulut Sungmin dengan bibirnya sebelum Sungmin berteriak kesakitan.

"Aarrhhmm" teriakan Sungmin tertahan dan tubuhnya langsung menegang saat junior besar Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa persiapan yang cukup baginya.

"Mianhae Min.." Kyuhyun mendiamkan sebentar juniornya agar Sungmin tak merasa kesakitan lebih dari ini.

Setelah cukup lama ia rasa dan Sungmin mulai kembali tenang, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

"aahhh~ annghh" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat tempo 'menusuknya' itu.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan in-outnya. Ia juga kembali menghisap leher Sungmin dan memilin nipplenya. Sengaja ia tak menyentuh bibir Sungmin untuk mendengarkan alunan desahan Sungmin yang sangat indah menurutnya.

"Aahhh.. Kyuuuh..Kyunniee.. asshh" Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan meremas remas rambut kecoklatan itu untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

"Sshh... teruslah mendesahkan namaku Minnie" Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk menyodok hole Sungmin yang menghisap juniornya dalam.

"Ahhhngg!" sebuah desahan keras yang membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun berhasil meraih prostat Sungmin dengan ujung juniornya.

"Aaahhh.. asshh.. Kyu..aah..Kyunnieehh" Dengan spontan Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun menerima kenikmatan itu. Kyuhyun sudah tak memperdulikannya karena kenikmatannya terhadap hole Sungmin jauh lebih besar.

Kyuhyun meraih junior Sungmin yang menganggur dan segera mengocoknya. Membuat Sungmin semakin merasa menggila karena perlakuannya.

"aasshh..anghh.. le..bih cepat..ahh~" desah Sungmin tak tertahankan saat ketiga titik sensitifnya dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menuruti Sungmin dengan mempercepat tempo menyodoknya dan mengocok junior Sungmin. Ia rasakan tubuh Sungmin yang mulai bergetar menandakan bahwa ia hampir orgasme.

"aahh..nghh..a-akuu" Sungmin menjenjangkan lehernya saat merasakan sesuatu yang meronta untuk keluar dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya agar ia dapat keluar bersamaan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyodokan juniornya dengan sangat dalam hingga meraih kembali prostat Sungmin. Dengan sekali hentakan itu Sungmin yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Aaahhhnnn~" desah mereka bersamaan saat Kyuhyun segera menyusulnya dengan hentakan berikutnya dan memenuhi hole Sungmin dengan cairannya.

Kyuhyun ambruk pada tubuh Sungmin dan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan agar tak sepenuhnya menindih Sungmin.

"Gomawo Minnie.. apa kau lelah hm?" Kyuhyun mengecup berkali-kali bibir Sungmin dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Umhh~" Sungmin hanya mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan erangan sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap karena kelelahan.

"kkk~ cepat sekali tidurnya. Baiklah untuk kali ini kubiarkan hanya satu ronde. Tapi berikutnya kau harus bersiap ya chagi~" Kyuhyun mengecup sebentar bibir Sungmin dan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Jaljayo" ucapnya sebelum mengecup kening Sungmin dan menggeser tubuhnya lalu tidur memeluk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar Hanchul...

"Chullie~ ayo satu ronde lagi" ucap Hangeng yang tengah memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Hannieehh.. hari ini kita sudah melakukannya 6 kali kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat lelah pabo!" Heechul masih mencoba untuk tidur walau memang dia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Ayolah.. kurasa kau juga mendengarnya bukan? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Hangeng mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya, ternyata juniornya masih tertanam dalam hole Heechul.

"Anngh~ aku tahu.. tapi.. ahhh~" tak dapat Heechul pungkiri walau tubuhnya sudah lelah, hasratnya masih memiliki sejuta kekuatan.

"Sshh.. sexy Chullie~" Hangeng kembali membuat kissmark pada tanda bulan milik Heechul dan membuat pemiliknya melepaskan desahan yang sangat seksi bagi Hangeng.

Malam yang panjang untuk kedua pasangan yang menghidupi rumah itu.

.

.

.

'KLEK'

Pintu apartemen Sungmin terbuka. Namja itu mengendap-ngendap dengan perlahan mencari letak kasur milik Sungmin.

Saat ia berhasil menemukannya, perlahan ia coba untuk menarik selimut yang menutupi kasur itu.

"Cih" umpatnya saat mendapati bahwa tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Aku akan menemukanmu bulanku.. aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu selama ini. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan sesosok bulan untuk mendampingi hidupku dan untuk aku jaga" gumamnya pelan sambil mengenggam erat foto Sungmin. Terlalu erat hingga foto itu tak berbentuk lagi.

Ia segera keluar dari apartemen Sungmin tanpa menutup pintunya. Ia terlalu marah sepertinya.

.

.

Matahari pagi yang sudah datang mulai menjulang tinggi, mengetuk seluruh jendela kamar yang dapat ia gapai dengan sinarnya. Kedua insan yang tengah saling berpelukan perlahan mendapatkan kembali jiwanya yang sempat melayang.

"Umh.." kedua kelopak mata foxy namja yang tengah dipeluk seseorang dari arah belakangnya mulai terbuka. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali hingga benar benar terbuka.

Ia dapati sosok Kyuhyun tengah memeluknya, menatap lama wajah yang masih terlelap itu. Ia putar badannya agar dapat menghadap Kyuhyun.

'Mulai saat ini, setiap pagi aku akan menemukan wajahnya setelah aku bangun tidur' Sungmin mengusap pelan pipi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sempat terbuai dengan ketampanannya. Dalam hatinya ia mulai bersyukur bahwa mataharinya adalah Kyuhyun.

Mulai mencintainyakah? Entahlah..

'DRRTT...DRRTT...'

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, bunyinya tidak sebentar menandakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah panggilan.

"Kyu..Kyuhyunnie.. ireona.. ada telepon untukmu" Sungmin sedikit mengoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun sampai namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar tersadar.

"mhh..." tetapi bukannya segera menjawab panggilan itu. ia malah mempererat pelukannya terhadap Sungmin.

"Kyuuu.. jawab dulu teleponnya. Mungkin itu penting" Sungmin menggeliat agar Kyuhyun tak semakin jauh untuk kembali tidur.

"Hhh, nee" Kyuhyun segera meraih ponselnya tanpa melepas pelukannya terhadap Sungmin.

"yeoboseyo" Dengan malas ia menjawab telepon yang sudah menunggunya lama itu.

"Ne. Apa barang-barangnya sudah dibawa?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu laksanakan sekarang"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Huh?"

"..."

"Dan ada sebuah foto? Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?"

"..."

"Arraseo. Sekarang lanjutkan saja pemindahan barangnya. Gamshahamnida."

Kyuhyun segera menutup panggilan tersebut dan bangun duduk di ranjang ukuran king sizenya itu. Spontan Sungmin juga mengikutinya dengan duduk di ranjang itu.

"Ayo siap-siap. Kita ke apartemenmu dulu sebelum kerja. Tadi orang yang menelponku mengatakan kalau sepertinya ada yang masuk di dalam apartemenmu, tapi ia tak mengambil apapun dalam sana. Dan..." Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Sungmin sebentar.

"Apa? Apa yang dia lakukan dalam apartemenku?" Sungmin terlihat panik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya.

"Mereka menemukan foto. Kemungkinan itu fotomu, tapi karena mereka belum pernah bertemu denganmu mereka tak tahu siapa itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan terlihat mulai berpikir tentang itu. Sepertinya Sungmin berada dalam bahaya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengarnya, apa lagi yang akan menantinya kali ini?

"Ayo cepat bersiap. Kita pergi ke apartemenmu" Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengajak Sungmin mencari tahu tentang hal ini. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu.

Siapa sebenarnya orang yang diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam apartemen Sungmin?

Untuk apa ia mencari Sungmin?

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun?

**TBC~**

* * *

Yo! Anyeong readers! mian ne lama updatenya, author sempet sakit.

terus waktu mau ngelanjutin pasti gak bisa mulu gara-gara ada cece di kamar. kan jadi susah pas ngetik bagian NC -/-"

Yah, untuk chpater ini berhasil sampai 5000 kata. apakah sudah memenuhi kriteria yang panjang?

Dan buat yang penasaran waktu itu Kyuhyun mau bilang apa mungkin chapter depan baru dijelasin~

Jikalau readers mau tahu kerinciannya akan author jawab. jadi readers yang lain bisa baca juga.

okesip. itu dulu saja yaa..

YOO ! Bales review dulu ! :D

CINTA. KYUMIN : Sebenernyaa~~ yah ditunggu saja chapter depan ya. kemungkinan besar terjawab disana :b

Yang ngincer ming masih dirahasiakan. fufufu~. dengan cinta doong, tapi diwujudkan dengan NC. #plaks

hahahah.. idenya sih muncul begitu saja. tiba-tiba kepikiran, wah seru nih kalo ming dikejar-kejar (kejam)

btw, Gomawo yaaa :D

nannaa : Tentu saja! :D sebenernya bukan harus begituan tiap hari sampe tandanya ketutup. tapi mereka mesti saling suka supaya tandanya gak timbul lagi. jadi selama ming belom bisa suka balik sama kyu. mereka ngelakuin itu dulu sampe ming bisa suka kyu :D

LovelyMin : wadaw.. entah juga deh author bakal bikin NC tiap per part atau gak. jujur aja bikin NC itu susah broo ! btw, Gomawo yaa :D

Anami Hime : *kasih tissu* Yap! tebakan anda benar! dia juga matahari yang mencari bulan~

hyuknie : efeknya memang bener-bener cuma nyampe 24 jam. Tapi memang ada yang disembunyiin sama Kyu~

Snowhite04 : kkk~ kalau terlalu lama gak pindah Rated juga dong :b nah itu dia tuh! masa iya harus ngelakuin tiap hari? jeng~ jeng~ jeng~ apa yang disembunyikan Kyu? ;b

Cho Minna : Apa yaaa? ditunggu ya :D iya tuh siap siap aja diamukin Ming. kkk~

meiryu : Yap ! sudah terjawab di chapter ini yaa :D

ammyikmubmik : sebentar deh author komen dulu ke kamu, nama kamu susah banget deh. kkk~ bukannya jahat, lebih tepatnya dia iseng XD

Nony : Nah itu dia tuh! tapi kan abis mereka NC-an ming gak dikejer-kejer lagi? nah lhoo.. ;b

Miyoori29 : Iyah? pernah ada yang pake ide inikah? D: yaduh author gak pernah bermaksud menjiplak lho ._. untuk siapanya ditunggu yaa :D

Kimimaki : iya gak yaa? kkk~ yang jelas memang ada yang kyu sembunyiin dari ming. hohoho~ Gomawo yaa :D

song min ah : benarkah? gomawoo :D Yap! pertanyaan bagus! jadi, tanda matahari sama bulan itu cuma dibikin sama dewi bulan, terserah manusianya mau milih matahari atau bulan yang mana. kalau misalnya nanti seandainya ming gak suka sama kyu, dia bisa cari matahari lain. tapi kan seperti yang udah dibilang, jumlah orang yang punya tanda kayak gitu sangat sangat jarang. pasti susah buat ming nyari orang lain juga~ Yap! itu adalah matahari lain :D

Zhii : bleehh kalau cuma sampe NC doang gak ada ceritanya dong.. kkk~ ditunggu kelanjutannya ya.. gomawo :D

kyuminalways89 : kayaknya memang orang ketiga dalam hubungan KyuMin itu gak jauh jauh dari Siwon,Jungmo yah.. kkk~ tapi ditunggu aja yah itu sebenernya siapa ;)

Vhentea : Gomawo XD dari kisah nyata author sih ._. ada yang bilang author ada tanda penarik laki-laki gitu. tapi jangan terlalu dipercaya juga. eh author jadi kepikiran ff deh XD

jaylyn Rui : Gomawo yaaa :D yap~ ada :D yap! baik matahari atau bulan ada beberapa orang. tapi sangat jarang di muka bumi ini~

princess kyumin : iyaahh? ya gagal dong x_x jujur author memang kurang bisa bikin NC. mian yaa.. semoga disini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Gomawo yaa :D

de : PUHAHAHAH~ flashmob? XD aduh author ngakak masa. flashmob sambil naked lagi XD iya nih.. *bantuin jitak kyu* kyu siap siap aja diamuk ming XD

MegaKyu : perlahan tapi pasti~ author juga mau begitu tapi inget juga ming belom suka kyu. kkk~

yunteukwon : iya benar dia evi! kkk~ XD yap! dia matahari yang ngincer ming yang sebagai bulan yang dia tau~ Harus! sampe kyu gak bisa jagain ming mending author aja yang jaga ming #plaks udah panjang belom ini? ._. btw, gomawo yaaa :D

KyuMinJoyers : anda pendeta? wah baik nanti waktu mereka nikah undang anda saja ya XD ini udah cukup hot belom? author memang kurang bisa bikin NC x_x benarkah? waduh waduh *panik* kalau yang ini udah panjang belom? Gomawo yaa :D

JOYeerrElpeu : sebenernya ini aja udah mabok banget X_X bikin NC itu susah.. kkk.. masih perlu banyak bimbingan.. gomawo yaa :D

cmutzninot : andwaeee~ author lebih suka hyuk yang di sodok #plaks bahahahah XD iyaa.. author juga makanya mereka author masukin :D Yeap! tapi belom tau deh muat ming atau gak pas hamilnya ._.

kyoko sato : sebenernya ini lebih mengarah ke supernatural bukan fantasy ._.

areisme : Yap. dia memang matahari yang lain~ karena dia juga mau ketemu bulan makanya ngejer ming :D

NiMin shippers : iyaahh? menurut author ini gak hot lho ._. baguslah gak ada typo.. semoga yang ini juga *berdoa* bahahaha. author gak begitu ngerti masalah itu sih XD abis kalo nonton di tv sering kan kecelakaan trus tiba tiba meledak. XD makasih yaa sarannya :D

kyuminshipper : iyah? bleehh.. mian author gak tahu x_x kkk~ iya juga yah.. nasib tulisannya. kkk~ gomawo udah mau ngingetin XD

Ahjumma namja : kkk~ iyah.. kasian ming yahh. iya makanya itu tuh.. mungkin dia terlalu syok sampe gak bisa nanya apa apa lagi. kkk

revaelf : iyaa.. kan gak elit kalo first kissnya malah sama tukang cleaning service XDD pasti-pasti~ ditunggu kelanjutannya yaa :D

Rio : Huaahh kejaaam x_x kkk~ *ditolong ming* tunggu chap depan aja yaa ;b kalo kamu mau jadi bosnya silahkan masuk sini ke ff author XD ngg.. kenapa ya? pengen aja biar seru.. kkk XD

Zahra Amelia : kemungkinan besar MPreg. tapi entahlah author muat atau tidak. ditunggu saja yaa :D

cherrizka989826 : kkk~ tau nih ming terlalu polos atau bodoh ya? XD kalo buat dibalik layar memang siasat author dong. kkk XD ciyuz, cungguh dan demi Mie buyung daya deh~! bahahah XD sama dong mereka juga couple fav kedua dan hanchul yang ketiga XD

3ing U : jinjja? waaww~ *terbang* bangga banget malah.. XD gomawo yaa :D

beauty farizha : wedeww. takkan author biarkan D: kkk~ tapi kalo ampe kyu gak bisa jaga ming yg bener kemungkinan besar gitu tuh -,,-

Shin Sahee : yang didalem mobil itu cuma anak buah yang dipanggil bos kok~ dia gak akan pernah muncul lagi karena memang udah dipecat. kkk~

sienna-w5 : apa yaa? ditunggu chapter depan yaa :D entah lah satu satunya atau gak.. kan kyu memang nyebunyiin sesuatu dari ming ;b Yap! memang begitu! bisa jadi memang matahari lain ngerebut ming kalo memang ming bisa suka sama dia. tapi pasti udah jadi takdir dong kalo kyu yang ketemu sama ming :D jeongmal gomawoyo~ kamu sepertinya nyimak ff author dengan sangat baik. di tunggu selanjutnya yaa :D

Kiigecha93 : kkkk~ author kurang ngerti sih.. jadi bikin meledak aja biar itu mobil sama motor ancur XD belom~ tapi kayaknya udah mulai mulai tuh. yap~ memang dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. ditunggu saja yaa :D ahahaha. itu mobil kyu yang lain.. dia nelpon sekertaris lain suruh anter sampe hotel :D

And BIG THANKS TO all reviewer yang gak author balas. bukannya gak mau bales. tapi nanti kepenuhan disini. yang jelas author gak pernah melewatkan satupun review buat dibaca. jujur author senyum senyum bacanya. jeongmal gomawoyo ;))

Keep Reading n Review yaa ! :D

See you at next chap! :D

**-MINnaelf99-**


End file.
